Keep Holding On
by Sammy1298
Summary: After meeting in a bar, both Brax and Charlie become closer than they ever imagined they would. Maintaining a 'friends with benefits' relationship with each other, the pair soon become very good friends. But with Brax's over protectiveness and charm and Charlie's good looks and independence, can they make it work, or is it a recipe for disaster?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all. Welcome to my new story 'Keep Holding On', a bit of a naff name I know, but I couldn't think of anything else haha. _

_It's a short fic that definitely WILL NOT exceed 20 chapters; well it shouldn't do anyway! I'm trying to get it finished a little before 20._

_Just a quick few things to let you know- Ruby does not exist in this story. Angelo's is actually called Black Magic in this and it's a restaurant, run by Charlie's ex- Stephen, but soon taken over by Brax._

_Some of you will recognise parts of this first chapter because I actually used it for how Charlie and Brax met in the Unwanted Return flashback in Chapter 31. However, the two stories aren't connected; I just wanted to explore a bit more with what I could do with that meeting._

_So that's it with the babbling- I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 and remember to leave a review and let me know what you think!_

**Chapter 1.**

"Mate, I think coming here was a bad idea." Sam grumbled as he, Brax and Heath sat at a booth in Angelo's on one of the single's nights, no attractive girls were to be seen.

"Give it time, man, you never know; your future wife could walk in soon." Brax laughed, little did he know, one of the women that were about to walk through the door would turn out to be one of the most important women in his life.

"Shit, Brax look." Sam grinned excitedly as he pointed to the door, where Charlie, Bianca and Laila made their entrance, each looking fierce, Charlie in a black dress, Bianca in a red and Laila in a blue.

"Black's mine." Brax answered as he glared at Charlie.

"Red's mine." Heath got in second.

"Blue is definitely mine." Sam smirked, the three boys staring after the three girls as they made their way over to the bar.

"Fuck, she's hot." Brax mumbled as he checked Charlie out.

"Sam, get up and tell them to get over here." Heath ordered and before Sam knew it, he was making his way towards the bar.

Charlie watched as a tanned, average height blonde male with his hair tied up approached. She couldn't help but laugh as Laila blushed when he glared at her, "Yes?" Charlie asked.

"Oh um- me and my friends were wondering if you girls wanted to join us?" Sam asked Charlie after finding his voice.

"That depends, who are your friends?" Bianca asked, Sam pointed over to the table, whose eyes instantly were drawn to Heath, "I'm game." She nodded.

"Charlie?" Laila asked.

"Mm- yeah maybe later." Charlie smiled, "You two go." She watched as her friends walked over to the table, she found herself fascinated by one of the men's striking green eyes but she didn't want to go over just yet, there's something she found mysterious about him, and she found it a little unsettling.

"What's an attractive lady like yourself doing at a singles night?" Brax asked Charlie as he perched himself up on the stool beside her.

"Trying to find someone decent to take me home and give me a good fuck, you?" Charlie asked, looking an astounded Brax dead in the eye.

"Wow, so forward." Brax chuckled, displaying his dimples which were one of the main things Charlie would learn to love about him, "And probably the same as you," he added honestly.

"So, have you seen anyone that tickles your fancy yet?" Charlie asked, draining her drink as she glanced at Brax.

"Someone might just have caught my attention," Brax smirked at her, "What about yourself?"

"Maybe." Charlie smiled seductively at him. "I'm Charlie, by the way, Charlotte by birth but Charlie to you."

Brax chuckled, "Nice to meet you, Charlie. I'm Darryl, but Brax to you." Brax grinned as he shook her hand.

"So, um... can I get you a drink?" Brax asked.

"Sure." Charlie smiled.

"What's your poison?" Brax asked as he beckoned over the barman.

"Surprise me." Charlie winked, biting her lip as she got off her stool and made her way over to the booth where the other four were sitting.

x-x

Brax had decided to take a gamble and get Charlie a vodka orange, which she said suited her just fine.

As the night wore on, it became very clear that each of the couples were getting along well with each other, and had branched off into their own private conversations:

Heath and Bianca.

Sam and Laila.

Brax and Charlie.

Charlie had excused herself from the group and gone to the toilet, walking out of the restrooms she was startled when Brax stood opposite the entrance to the ladies, "Some might find that creepy." She laughed as she walked closer to him.

"Do you?" Brax asked, leaning against the wall.

"Strangely, no." Charlie shook her head, just as Brax pulled her into his arms.

"Is it just me or has there been so much sexual tension between us all night?" he asked, moving his head closer to hers.

"It's just you." Charlie mumbled a reply before Brax's lips crashed forcefully on top of hers. Before she knew it, Brax had swivelled around, pushing her back against the wall, he pressed his body against hers as their tongues collided with each other, fighting for dominance. Feeling like she was about to collapse due to no oxygen getting into her lungs, Charlie breathlessly pushed him away, resting her forehead against his.

"Tell me, Charlie. Have you found someone you want to take you home yet?" Brax questioned teasingly.

"Maybe." Charlie answered, with the equal, teasing tone to her voice.

"What's he like?" Brax asked as he began kissing her neck, making her moan.

"Oh, well he's muscular, and very toned. He's got the most amazing green eyes that have some insane story behind them which I don't know yet, he's got a gorgeous smile and the cutest dimples, he's strong, funny, charming and he's wearing a very sexy red and grey check shirt." Charlie bit her lip as she drew her neck away from Brax's lips, her arms still dangling around his neck, "How about you, Darryl? Find anyone you want to take home?"

"She's so fit." Brax got straight to the point, "She's a dark brunette with the most stunning, striking blue eyes and I get the feeling she's a pretty amazing person too. She's got these sexy, long, tanned legs, she's wearing the most amazing, short black lace dress I have ever seen, with a killer pair of red stilettos. She looks so fucking sexy, and I think she knows it."

Charlie couldn't help but smile at Brax's words. She bit her lip as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You should see what's underneath," she muttered seductively before planting a soft kiss on his lips and stepping out of his arms, "We should get back to the others."

x-x

After sitting back down at the booth with the others, Charlie and Brax couldn't stop stealing glances at one another as they sat beside each other. Charlie placed her hand on Brax's inner knee as Bianca turned her attention to the two of them, "So Charlie, what's he like?" she asked, pointing to Brax.

"He's alright." Charlie shrugged her shoulders, grinning as she saw Brax's eyes widen out of the corner of her eye. She tried to fight her smile as she felt Brax's large hand engulf hers, his fingers entwining with her own.

Brax couldn't believe what he was doing- he was actually holding a girl's hand under the table, so much for coming to the singles night for a quick fuck then heading home, he somehow knew Charlie was more to him, just like she did with him. Somehow knowing it felt right, Charlie tilted her head and rested it against Brax's shoulder as she slightly curled into his side, watching as the other four engaged in conversation.

Brax gulped as Charlie lifted his hand and placed it on her inner thigh, he watched briefly as she guided his hand up her dress and towards her entrance, leaving it there for a minute, Brax took a deep breath as he could feel she was wearing a very little amount of underwear. Charlie bit her lip as she turned her head and whispered in his ear, "Take me home." Brax swallowed hard as he removed his hand and stood up, Charlie slid out of the booth and stood beside him, "I um- Brax is gonna walk me home." Charlie blushed slightly as the four pair of eyes fell upon her.

Charlie and Brax quickly scurried out of the restaurant, followed by an array of chuckles, giggling and whistling.

_x-x_

_So there goes the first chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read it._

_If you liked it and you want me to continue with this story; review or PM me to let me know. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the amazing reviews for chapter 1, I love reading all your feedback. I know this update is soon-ish after the last one but I want to get this story moving, so yeah._

_I hope you this one doesn't disappoint. :)_

**Chapter 2.**

Brax fumbled around with his keys, trying to get the front door open but he was struggling.

Charlie was practically attached to him from behind, kissing and biting his neck as she tried to wait as patiently as she could for him to open the door, "Darryl, if you don't hurry up..." Charlie trailed off as Brax opened the door.

"Boom!" Brax grinned as they stepped into the house, "What were you saying?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, his cheeky grin firmly remained on his face.

"Kiss me." Charlie ordered simply as she took a step closer to him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Brax asked cheekily, knowing he was driving her crazy.

"I was just saying I need to go back to the bar, I think I've made a mistake coming here." Charlie answered teasingly before she backed towards the door, noticing Brax still held his ground, she spoke again, "Goodbye, Darryl," she smirked, turning her back on him as she disappeared out of the door.

Brax held his ground for another few seconds although the wait was killing him, he frowned as Charlie didn't reappear before he too quickly disappeared out of the door to find her.

Charlie her lip as she heard footsteps approach her from behind, although she kept walking slowly, her heels continuing to clatter across the hard pavement as she grinned, waiting for Brax to make the first move.

"What's a pretty lady like yourself doing out so late alone?"

Charlie froze at the unrecognisable voice; she felt a slight sense of fear overwhelming her body as she turned around to be faced with a complete and utter stranger, not Brax.

"I um- I..." Charlie trailed with a fear-stricken voice.

"Aw what's wrong? Cat caught your tongue?"

"I have somewhere to be." Charlie announced shakily before she turned her back and began slowly walking away, increasing her speed when she felt the strange figure follow her.

"Not so fast." The man growled as he grabbed Charlie's arm.

He was about to speak again, but he didn't get the chance to when a tall, strong figure grabbed him from behind and yanked him away from Charlie, "You stay the fuck away from her." Brax snarled.

"Sorry mate, I didn't know she was taken." The man cowered away from Brax's seething glare.

"Make a habit of this, do you? Following girls around late at night?" Brax asked venomously.

"No," the man shook his head, "I um- I better go."

Before Brax had a chance to do anything else, the man had run off, leaving him and Charlie alone again, "Are you okay?" Brax asked as he turned to face her.

"I'm fine." Charlie nodded although she couldn't stop her hands from shaking.

"That's what happens when you play hard to get." Brax smiled lightly, trying to lighten the mood as he stepped forward and took her trembling hands in his own, "I better get you inside, come on," he smiled, placing his arm around her as he led her back towards the house. "Can I get you anything?" Brax asked as Charlie sat down on the couch.

"No, thank you." Charlie laughed as she glanced up at him.

"What?" Brax asked as he sat down beside her.

"You take a girl home for a quick fuck and end up having to be her knight in shining armour." Charlie smiled as she looked over at him.

"Well yeah, I'd rather that than have you getting hurt."

Again, Charlie felt a smile adorn her face, she admired the desire he had to protect a girl he barely even knew, "And I know how to thank you." Charlie smiled as she flipped her leg over him, straddling his waist.

"We don't have to..." Brax trailed off as Charlie laughed.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Well I really want to, but after what happened-"

"Nothing happened," Charlie smiled, "Because a tall, strong, handsome stranger came and saved me."

"I can live with that." Brax smirked before he joined his lips with Charlie's, his tongue soon sneaking into her mouth.

Before Charlie knew it, she was lying on her back on the couch as her and Brax fiercely made out, his shirt had been discarded long ago, along with her heels and Brax's shoes. "Bedroom?" Brax mumbled as he moved his kisses to her neck.

"Here's fine." Charlie moaned as Brax's slid his hands under her dress.

He stopped what he was doing after hearing her answer and stared at her with a raised eyebrow, "Really? Most girls-"

Before he had a chance to finish, Charlie interrupted him, "I'm not most girls." She informed him seductively, "Now are you going to get me out of this dress or not?"

"I most certainly am." Brax laughed, bringing his lips to hers again as his hand felt its way around to the side of Charlie's dress, finding the zipper, he pulled it down before dragging his lips off hers as he pulled the dress over her head and threw it aside, "I like what's underneath." Brax commented, looking Charlie up and down, she was wearing matching midnight blue coloured lace underwear.

"Well I won't be in it for much longer." Charlie grinned as she bit his bottom lip.

"So, so feisty." Brax laughed as Charlie began to remove his belt, she simply giggled at his comment before she began kissing him again while she moved to the button of his jeans, Brax moving to take off her bra. "God, you are so sexy." Brax gasped as he removed Charlie's bra.

"No need to stare." Charlie giggled as she pecked his lips before pushing his jeans down, raising her eyebrow as she looked at his boxers, "I think someone's good and ready," she giggled as Brax crawled out of his jeans and kicked them off the couch.

"And I'd say you're not too far off yourself." Brax smirked as he kissed her lips, down her chest, across her breasts before he made his way down towards her knickers.

"Mm, Brax." Charlie mumbled as Brax hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear.

"I haven't done anything yet." He chuckled, earning a slap from Charlie.

"Just hurry up." Charlie moaned, shifting up the couch slightly.

Brax grinned as he looked up to see her closing her eyes before he pulled her underwear down, immediately gasping, "You're seriously the hottest person ever." He mumbled seriously.

Charlie giggled at his comment before stilling as she felt his warm breath travelling further and further up her thighs. She felt a shiver of pleasure run up and down her spine as Brax kissed her inner thighs before making his way up to her entrance, she moaned as he began to go down on her.

"Uh... Brax." Charlie groaned as his tongue buried itself deeper within her, "Seriously... if you want... to make... this last... stop." Charlie groaned, the pleasure becoming far too much for her.

Brax smirked as he pulled out of her, kissing between her thighs he moved back up to her, "How was that?" he grinned.

"Fucking damn good." Charlie sighed in satisfaction before she kissed his neck as she pulled his boxers down, she giggled as Brax ripped them off the rest of the way before she placed her hand over his manhood.

"C-Charlie no, like you said, I'm good and ready." Brax trembled with exhilaration.

"So?" Charlie grinned before she began to move her hand up and down, up and down, causing Brax to moan as he repeated her name over, and over again.

"Charlie- seriously." Brax sighed, removing her hand, he pinned both arms above her head as he kissed her lips. "Ah man." Brax sighed, knowing he'd forgotten something, he quickly released Charlie's wrists from his grasp as he picked his jeans up and began rooting through his pockets for his wallet. Charlie rolled her eyes as he desperately tried to open the wrapper with his shaking hands.

"Fuck me." Charlie whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe as Brax put on his protection, it didn't take long for Brax to ease himself into her, Charlie moaning instantly, "God... Brax."

Brax kissed her lips passionately as he began to pound into her with more force as the pair of them quickly found a rhythm with one another.

"I didn't expect to find someone as good as you." Charlie groaned as Brax continued to thrust into her with more speed.

"Same goes for me." Brax answered as he kissed Charlie's neck, grinning as she wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him more room to go deeper.

"Uh... Brax." Charlie moaned as he began to slow things down, knowing his orgasm was quickly building up and so was Charlie's. Charlie whimpered with pleasure as Brax managed to hit every spot inside her as he fucked her slowly. "God you're good." Charlie mumbled before her lips collided forcefully with his again.

"Fuck, Charlie." Brax groaned as she began to whimper in his ear again, making him drive into her a little harder.

"I... uh Brax... I'm... fuck..." Charlie lost her ability to formulate any sentences as she felt her orgasm ripping through her; she arched her back, shifting upwards to get more of Brax as he finished her off.

She sighed, completely satisfied as she waited for Brax to get his own release, she began sucking on his neck again, and he followed her soon enough, calling out her name.

"That... was... so... worth it." Brax mumbled as he buried his head into Charlie's neck.

"Mm-hm." She mumbled back breathlessly, her legs still firmly wrapped around his waist. "I better get home." Charlie sighed lightly, disappointed that she had to leave after such a great night.

"You don't have to go?" Brax suggested. "Spend the night here."

"I hardly know you, Brax."

"So? If you don't trust me, that's fine, I'll drop you home, but the offer's there." Brax smiled, kissing her temple before he stood up, just as the front door swung open and Heath walked in.

"OH FUCK!" He screamed as he saw Brax standing there completely naked, "PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON." Heath yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

Charlie laughed as she looked up at Brax, "Maybe we should've opted for the bed," she giggled, putting her underwear back on before slipping Brax's shirt on too. Brax raised his eyebrows as he watched her, "Well if I'm spending the night here I'm hardly sleeping in my dress now, am I?" She asked with a grin, causing Brax to smile warmly at her before he put his boxers on and followed her into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you with clothes on, bro." Heath chuckled lightly as he sat down at the table. "And at least one of us got some tonight." He added grimly, nodding to Charlie.

"Your charming, intelligent ways didn't work with Bianca then, ay?" Brax chuckled as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist before he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Nah," Heath shook his head, "I see you bedded Buckton though."

"Her name's Charlie." Brax informed him.

"I know, but I prefer Buckton." Heath grinned before opening the pizza box he had set on the table before him.

"Oooh yum, pepperoni?" Charlie asked with a sweet smile as she sat next to him.

"One slice." Heath told her she grinned and kissed his cheek,

"Yay! Thanks Heath." Charlie smirked.

Heath shook his head before he got himself a beer, "You want one too?" He asked Brax.

"Nah, I'm good." Brax grinned as he watched Charlie eat her pizza slice, "I'm gonna go to bed, it's been an eventful night," he chuckled as Charlie caught his eye and blushed.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" Charlie asked as her gaze met his.

"Couch or my bed." Brax suggested.

"Or my bed," Heath added with a grin as he watched Charlie polish off the rest of her pizza.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about that." Charlie shook her head before she stood up, "I'll go with your bed." Charlie bit her lip as she looked at Brax.

"Good," he grinned before walking down the hallway towards his bedroom, Charlie following close behind.

"I was actually wondering if I could use your shower?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Brax smiled, "You can use my ensuite."

"Okay." Charlie grinned as Brax went and got her some spare towels. "Would you like to join me?" Charlie asked as she backed towards Brax's bathroom.

"Oh yes." Brax chuckled before following her into the bathroom.

_x-x_

Much to Charlie's surprise, when she woke up in Brax's bed the next morning, she didn't feel awkward at all being around him and Heath, in fact, she felt just right.

After they had indulged in a bit more sex the following morning, Charlie told Brax she had better get home, and so he dropped her off.

_x-x_

After she had gone for a shower and got changed into a fresh set of clothes, Charlie decided to head down to Black Magic to investigate on some news she had heard.

Walking into the restaurant, she smiled as Brax stood behind the bar giving orders, she quietly walked up to the bar and smiled as he turned around and noticed her, flashing her his signature grin, "Hey you." Brax began the conversation.

"Hi," Charlie replied, "I see you're already giving orders and you've only been in charge all of five minutes."

"No rest for the wicked." Brax smirked, "How'd you find out I own the place now?"

"A little birdie told me." Charlie answered sweetly.

"A little birdie also told me that your ex-boyfriend used to run this place?" Brax asked.

"Um- yeah," Charlie nodded, "Stephen." She couldn't help but blush under Brax's burning gaze.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Nothing- I'm not." Charlie shook her head.

"He seemed to do a very good job of keeping this place up and running," Brax complimented.

"Yeah he did," Charlie smiled.

"What's with the meaning behind the name 'Black Magic'?"

"I actually came up with that." Charlie answered, "It's random and mysterious, and that's why I love it."

Brax laughed lightly, "It's a great name."

"Glad you think so," Charlie smiled, "I take it you won't be changing it then?"

"I definitely will not." Brax bit his lip, "So last night was great- and this morning." He commented, knowing they'd have to talk about it sometime.

"Yeah, it was." Charlie grinned before she walked around the bar, where Brax was standing.

"Miss Buckton, customers aren't allowed back here." Brax warned.

"Somehow I think you could make an exception for me." Charlie smiled as she un-tucked his shirt and began to unbutton it, "I think this place needs to be christened under the new management?" she suggested before gently kissing his lips.

"I think that's a great idea." Brax smiled against her lips before kissing her with more passion as he pushed his body against hers towards his office.

_x-x_

_That was longer than I intended for it to be but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless :)_

_I actually don't know which one of my fics to update next so if any of you guys have a preference, please let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the awesome reviews, PMs AND for those of you that have added this story to your favourites/follows._

_Hope you like this one :)_

_x-x_

**Chapter 3.**

Charlie smiled as she walked across the beach to meet Bianca, "Hello stranger!" Bianca grinned as she pulled her best friend into her embrace.

"Hey you," Charlie laughed before pulling away, "Someone's happy to see me," she grinned before she removed her dress and lay down on the towel with Bianca as the two of them began to soak up the sun.

"Well yeah, I haven't seen much of you lately." Bianca commented.

"Bianca, we went out together two nights ago."

"Yeah, and since then I haven't heard from you- or you and Brax." Charlie blushed at the mention of his name, "You totally went home with him, didn't you?" Charlie bit her lip. Bianca took the overwhelming silence as a 'yes'.

"Look Bianca, I-"

"Hold that thought," Bianca interrupted her friend, "Hottie alert."

"Ooh, where?" Charlie grinned as she perked up her eyebrows.

"You've already had a taste of this one." Bianca whispered seductively.

"Oh gosh," Charlie became flustered, "Is it Brax?" Charlie whispered.

"Afternoon ladies," Heath grinned as he paraded in front of the two girls, displaying his toned, wet body as he held his surfboard firmly under his arm.

Charlie turned to her right as she heard a chuckle; she blushed as she looked up and saw Brax staring down at her, "Hi," Charlie managed in a whisper.

"Hey," Brax smiled as he sat down next to her, dropping his board in the sand beside him as he looked at Charlie. "You're looking exceptionally good in that blue bikini." Brax grinned as he eyed Charlie up and down.

Charlie tried to hide her blushing cheeks as she put up her cheeky, arrogant facade, just like the one Brax wore too, "Well, you're not looking too bad in those boardies yourself." Charlie replied wittily as she bit her lip.

"You've got a response to everything, ay?" Brax chuckled.

"Most things," Charlie shrugged nonchalantly.

Brax didn't even attempt to hide his grin as he looked at her, "So, I have a proposition for you," he began.

"Oh yeah, what's that then?"

"Well, not so much as a proposition, more of a question."

"Shoot," Charlie smiled before thrusting a bottle of sun cream into his hands, "Just rub some of that on my back, will you?" Charlie asked him slowly, and seductively.

Brax gulped, he could feel himself growing a tad too hard for his liking but he refused to let her win, "Sure," he smiled as he squirted some on his hands and knelt behind her as he began to rub it into her back, starting at her neck before moving out to her shoulders.

"So this question you wanted to ask me, what was it?" Charlie asked, smirking as she held her hair to the side as Brax massaged the sun cream into her body.

Brax cleared his throat, "Um... would you like to go on a date with me?" It surprised him slightly at how nervous he felt; asking girls out was normally so easy for him. In fact, it surprised him that he was asking her out at all, he had already had his way with her, and quite a few times.

Charlie tensed upon his request and Brax instantly sniggered, he felt how tense she was as he squirted more cream onto his hands and massaged down her back, "I should give you a proper massage sometime, relieve all that stress," Brax whispered in her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her neck, causing a soft moan to escape Charlie's lips.

"Oh honey, I'm not stressed," Charlie smiled lightly as she tilted her head to look at him, "But yeah, I'll take you up on your offer. You may take me out on a date."

"I'll let you know the details some other time," Brax smirked as he began to rub sun cream into her lower back, only making Charlie's grin widen.

"Alright, sounds good." Charlie answered.

"Right, that's your sun cream done, make sure you do your front properly," Brax grinned, his eyes slipping down to her breasts, "You wouldn't want to go and get burnt now, would you?"

"Definitely not," Charlie shook her head as she held eye contact with him.

"So I should go," Brax announced as he picked his board up, Charlie simply nodded as she continued to stare at him, "I'll see you later," Brax smirked, leaning closer to her.

"Uh-huh," Charlie nodded as she too, leaned closer to him, they both grinned as their lips rested only millimetres away from each other, their mouths slightly agape, yet neither wanted to make the first move, "I can be very, very stubborn, Darryl." Charlie warned.

"So can I," Brax added, edging forward slightly. He gave up as Charlie stood her ground, "You win," he whispered before he softly locked her lips within his own, "See you around," he grinned, pulling away from her, he kissed her cheek before he and Heath left the girls to it.

"Holy crap, there is so much sexual tension between you two." Bianca commented excitedly.

"God I know," Charlie groaned as she fell back onto the sand, "Do you know how hard it was for me not to tear those board shorts off him and have him fuck me there and then?"

"Jesus Charlie, he has turned you into one dirty girl," Bianca laughed.

"Maybe she's always been here," Charlie giggled at her friend.

"So what exactly are you two?" Bianca questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure," Charlie shrugged, "Fuck buddies I suppose," she added with a light laugh, "I mean we've had sex four times before our first date."

"FOUR TIMES!" Bianca squealed, unable to comprehend what her best friend had just told her.

"Oh god, I'm a slut!" Charlie cried.

"No, you're not." Bianca chuckled, "But four times?" she quizzed.

"Um yeah," Charlie nodded shyly, "On the couch, the first night we met, then in the shower, then the next morning and then in his office yesterday at Black Magic."

"Oh gosh," Bianca laughed at her best friend, "Looks like you've both got a pretty high sex drive!"

"Tell me about it," Charlie groaned.

"You used protection right?" Bianca asked, pushing her sunglasses up as she turned to her best friend.

"Of course we did," Charlie chuckled, "Gosh Bianca, what do you take me for?" Charlie giggled as did Bianca before the pair continued to enjoy their afternoon together.

_x-x_

Charlie found herself surprisingly nervous as she walked towards the destination Brax told her to.

The only information received from him was a small envelope that appeared attached to a beautiful red rose on her doorstep that afternoon.

'_Beach, south end (near the cave), 7pm. I look forward to seeing how sexy you look.'_

Charlie found it hard to rid that smile from her face ever since she read that note until now when she walked down the beach, her eyes scanning for any clue to tell her what their date involved.

The grin she had been wearing for the majority of that day returned to her face as she saw a glow, rising from several candles in the distance, her grin widened to the point where it made her jaw ache as she saw Brax get up and walk towards her. He was wearing black jeans, teamed with a grey and blue check shirt.

"Hi," Charlie breathed as Brax stopped before her.

"Hey," Brax grinned as Charlie looked around the scene before her. He was pleased to notice that she seemed to be impressed, "You look gorgeous, by the way," Brax smiled as he took in her dark green casual dress, teamed with a pair of sandals. Brax's grin only widened when he glanced down at Charlie to see her blushing cheeks, her loose waves falling in front of her face as she attempted to disguise the effect he had on her. "Now now," Brax laughed, "If we're gonna make it through this date, I'm going to have to see your face." He informed her before taking a step forward so their bodies were touching. He tucked her hair behind her ear before pulling her closer to him for a kiss.

When they finally separated, Charlie smiled as she rested her hands on his chest before commenting on his appearance, "You're looking rather handsome, yourself." Charlie grinned before gently tugging on his shirt, "And I like this."

"Good," Brax nodded, "As you'll probably be wearing it later."

"Cheeky," Charlie laughed as she hit his chest, "You're awfully sure of yourself."

"Just hopeful," Brax grinned before he turned towards the blankets and cushions, "We better start before the food gets cold."

Charlie giggled at him before slipping her hand into his as he led her towards the picnic hamper.

_x-x_

"So Charlie, tell me a little bit about yourself." Brax prompted as he took a sip of his beer.

"Like what?" Charlie laughed.

"Anything, I know nothing about you, apart from the fact that your name is Charlotte Buckton."

"Okay, well I'm twenty-seven, I live on my own, no pets, no brothers, one sister."

"Parents?" Brax prompted.

"Both are dead," Charlie smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Brax answered sincerely.

"Don't be," Charlie shook her head.

"Any... kids?" Brax asked slowly.

Charlie avoided eye contact as she paused for a moment before shaking her head, "No kids," she smiled at Brax, hoping he hadn't noticed her slight hesitation.

"So tell me a bit about your sister then."

"Why?" Charlie asked, "You thinking you've gone for the wrong Buckton?"

"Nah," Brax shook his head, "I'm just curious, plus I want to get to know you a bit better."

Charlie smiled in admiration of his honesty, "Well, her name's Delilah, she's twenty-nine, and she's an absolute slut."

"Charlie!" Brax scowled, "Don't talk about your sister like that." He couldn't help but laugh lightly at how casually she had said it.

"But she is!" Charlie argued, "She's got a different guy each time I see her, she's living it up in America at the moment," Brax simply nodded, Charlie flashed him an innocent smile before taking a sip of her wine, "So Darryl, tell me more about yourself."

"Well, Miss. Buckton, I'm twenty-eight, I own two bar/restaurants, Black Magic in summer bay, as you know because your ex used to run it and Sunrise, a club in the City."

"Sunrise," Charlie gasped, "I didn't know that place was yours too, I love it."

"Glad to hear it," Brax smirked,

"Parents?" Charlie prompted, sensing he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, mum's mum, and dad, well he just got out of prison and I was enjoying life a lot more when he was inside."

"I see," Charlie nodded, not wanting to ask why just yet, she recognised a certain degree of pain behind his eyes and she knew she'd have to gain his trust before he opened up to her about his father.

"Oh and I've got two brothers, Heath and Casey."

"Two brothers? How old is Casey then?"

"Yeah, he's eighteen," Brax nodded, "He's a great kid."

"I'm sure he is," Charlie smiled, "Well I'd love to meet him."

"I'm sure he'd like to meet you too." Brax returned her smile before turning serious, "So just to clarify, no brothers or guy best friends that will be coming after me if I break Charlie's heart?"

Charlie laughed at his cuteness, there was a slight tone of worry to his voice, "No," Charlie shook her head, "Just Delilah," she narrowed her eyes as she observed him, "You don't plan on breaking my heart, do you Darryl?"

"It's the last thing on my mind." Brax assured her as he leaned closer.

"Good," Charlie grinned before the pair met in a passionate kiss.

_x-x_

Charlie was grinning like a Cheshire cat as Brax walked her up the path towards her house, "Thank you for tonight, Brax," she smiled, "You've been the perfect gentleman, I mean, even walking me to my door from your car, I'm impressed."

"Well, I could have just wanted to know where you live, and maybe it's all a ploy just to get you in the sack." He commented cheekily with a grin, his dimples denting his face. Charlie grinned as she caught sight of them before biting her lip, "I better get home," Brax announced.

"Eh, hang on. You could stay the night?" Charlie suggested, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Brax laughed, "I mean, as you so kindly put it, I've been the perfect gentleman tonight."

"Yes," Charlie smiled, "But I'd only be thanking you for a terrific date." She attempted to persuade him as she stepped closer and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh and in what way would you plan on thanking me?" Brax asked teasingly.

"Sex," Charlie answered bluntly, making Brax chuckle.

"You definitely are so, so forward." Charlie simply shrugged as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips before opening the front door, "You coming or what?" she asked as stepped into her house before turning to face him. As he remained still, she quickly placed her hands at the hem of her dress before lifting it over her head as she threw it aside, revealing her matching black lace underwear.

"Yes I'm coming." Brax nodded as he locked his car before throwing his keys on the floor and slamming Charlie's front door shut behind him, "In more ways than one." He grinned before his lips crashed against Charlie's, she giggled against his lips at his comment before wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him in the direction of the stairs.

_x-x_

As she woke up in Brax's arms the following morning, Charlie couldn't run away from the thoughts that plagued her mind ever since their date began last night.

The main one was that Brax was too good for her, and Charlie had to get rid of him as soon as before she ended up breaking his heart, just like she did with the most guys she fell into relationships with.

Her commitment issues ran deep, and from last night, she could tell that Brax hadn't had an easy life, and the last thing she wanted to do was to play him around.

A few hours after he had left her house, she wrote a quick note to him before posting it in his letterbox and returning home.

'_Brax, _

_Last night was amazing. Our date was absolutely perfect and you're a wonderful man from what I know of you. That's why I can't do this to you, I can't be with you and ruin any chance we could have at being happy. Please don't call or text me and try to change my mind about things because this is one thing in my life that I'm absolutely sure of. You don't need me in your life, so please just forget about me and move on. It's the least you deserve._

_Charlie.'_

_x-x_

Charlie had hoped that with any luck, Brax would read the note and listen to her. She hoped he wouldn't be confused. She hoped he wouldn't come after her. And she certainly hoped he wouldn't ask questions.

But she completely misjudged him, he already cared for her more than to let her walk out of his life without an explanation. And so he called her, he called her repeatedly until she picked up the phone just to tell him to stop calling. And then the texting began.

Although she didn't want to, Charlie felt compelled to read every single text, and each one hurt her. She knew she'd have to act on the last one or he'd stick true to his word:

'_Charlie this is the last one I promise, but if you don't come over to my place this evening at 6 to explain your goddamn note, I'm gonna come over to your place- Brax.'_

_x-x_

6pm that evening came around too soon for Charlie's liking, and before she knew it, she found herself on Brax's doorstep, knocking on the front door.

"I'm surprised you came over," Brax grunted as he opened the door, although there was a twinge of happiness in his voice at seeing her.

"Yeah, well I thought I owed you at least an explanation." Charlie replied timidly, his firm stance somewhat scared her.

"Damn straight you do," Brax sighed, "Charlie, we're good for each other." Brax attempted to persuade her.

"Brax, nothing you say to me now is going to change my mind. I just want you to know that I care about you, I know that sounds stupid because I haven't known you long but I do. And I'm afraid if we continued this... thing we've got going on then we'll ruin the chance to make a proper go of things and I don't want that."

"But I want you," Brax argued.

"And I want you too," Charlie agreed, "But our date just made me realise that you are way too good for me, and I can't hurt you like that."

"You already are," Brax growled, "Charlie, look- you're my girlfriend and-"

"I am not your girlfriend!" Charlie practically yelled at him, "We're just fucking!" she exclaimed.

Brax paused for a minute, astounded at how casual she was with things, he knew she couldn't be just the type of girl to sleep with someone a few times and for it to mean nothing, "You're giving up on us before we've even started," Brax muttered in response.

"Brax I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I care."

"You don't and you're not sorry, Charlie, you just don't care."

"I do!" Charlie cried, "That's why I'm here, that's why I'm talking to you, that's why I'm explaining why we can't be together! I'm damaged goods!"

"Aren't we all?" Brax retorted, "We've all got our baggage, we've all got our pasts to deal with."

"Not like mine," Charlie spat.

"How can you be the judge if that if you don't know my background?"

"I just can!" Charlie shouted viciously, "Please don't do this."

"Fine," Brax nodded, "Just go."

"Brax please-"

"Get out, Charlie!" Brax shouted, "LEAVE!" He yelled, pushing her towards the door.

"Brax please, Brax stop!" Charlie cried as he shoved her out of the door.

"You're right," Brax nodded, "We shouldn't be together, and I don't want anything more to do with you," he growled before slamming the door shut, groaning in anger as the events that had just occurred began to take their toll on him.

"And you said you were nothing like dad," Heath commented viciously as he emerged from the hallway before leaving the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

_x-x_

Brax's words cut through Charlie like a knife, the last thing she saw before the blue door slammed shut in her face as the distant, hurt and foul-tempered glared Brax was giving her.

The pain in her arms had yet to subside from where Brax took hold of her when he threw her out the door, she subconsciously found herself rubbing her left bicep with her hand whilst she clutched onto her jacket for comfort with the other as she made her way home, devastated how things had turned out between her and Brax.

_x-x_

_Shall I go into hiding now? :s_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter up till the end anyway. Things with Charlie will become clearer over the next few chapters and more will be revealed about her childhood soon-ish, but until then, it's a mystery!_

_Please review if you have the time. xo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all your brilliant reviews and support so far, it means a lot. I know I only updated this one recently but I had most of the chapter written anyway so I thought I may as well upload it! _

_I quite liked writing this one, so I hope you enjoy chapter four!_

**Chapter 4.**

Bianca sighed as she sat in the diner with her best friend, she hadn't been right since last night, "What happened with you and Brax?" she asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"Nothing," Charlie answered just as the man himself walked into the diner with Heath.

_x-x_

Walking into the diner, Brax was completely oblivious to who sat not too far from the till, "Hey Leah, can we grab two americanos to go please?" Brax smiled.

"Sure," Leah smiled, "Do you want them here or takeaway?"

"We'll have them here," Brax smiled, turning to see his brother salute someone on another table. Brax turned to see who, he froze as he locked eyes with her and sighed involuntarily, "On second thoughts we'll get them takeaway." Brax smiled briefly as he kept his eyes fixated on Leah making the coffees, rather than anywhere else.

_x-x_

Charlie shook her head as she heard Brax change his order to takeaway, "Buckton, you alright after last night?" Heath called over at Charlie, she simply nodded before staring back into the centre of her coffee.

"Okay, so Heath Braxton knows more than I do?" Bianca questioned, feeling hurt.

"He's talking about something else."

"What? Like the bruise on your face? Did Brax do that?"

"Of course he didn't." Charlie snapped. "I ended whatever was happening with Brax, okay? He's too good for me."

"Charlie, what are you talking about?" Bianca sighed, "If anything, it's the other way around."

"It really isn't," Charlie shook her head, "He's been through so much, and he's so much braver than me and I don't deserve him."

"Look, I'm not gonna argue about this, you've been through so much during your childhood and having a sister like you do," Bianca sighed, "Come out with us tonight and it'll take your mind off it."

"Where?"

"Black Magic, something to eat and then a few drinks? We were thinking Sunrise but that's just a club."

"Yeah, you would choose two of Brax's bars wouldn't you?" Charlie groaned.

"Now I didn't know he owned both!" Bianca grinned, "So you coming or what?"

"Fine." Charlie nodded, knowing Bianca wouldn't take no for an answer, she just hoped by some miracle that Brax wasn't working.

_x-x_

_-That night.-_

"Heath, it's 8pm, you've been here for an hour already, do you not have a life?" Brax snapped as he rushed around the bar trying to help get the drinks ready for a large party.

"Well it looks like things are about to get more lively," Heath grinned as he looked towards the entrance to see Bianca, Laila, Charlie, Leah and Holly make their entrance. "I don't believe we've met the other blonde and brunette." Heath informed his brother.

Brax looked up and gave his brother a death stare before looking up at the girls, once again, his eyes locking with Charlie's- this time, he noticed the purple glow on her cheek and his heart dropped.

Heath got off his stool and was about to approach the girls but he was quickly grabbed by the back of his vest and pulled roughly back into his seat by his older brother. "See to the ladies," Brax ordered, ushering one of his waiters over to the group of girls. "Heath, what the hell happened to Charlie's face?"

"Ask her yourself." Heath snapped before he got off his stool and walked towards the toilets.

_x-x_

Noticing all of his waitresses and waiters were busy, Brax quickly grabbed a notebook and a pen before making his way over to the girls' table, "Evening, ladies." He smiled, trying not to look at Charlie, he settled his gaze on Bianca.

"Hey Brax," Bianca smiled pleasantly, knowing how awkward this would be for her best friend.

"Are you ready to order drinks?" he asked politely.

"Yeah," Bianca nodded, "I'll have a white wine."

"Laila?" Brax asked.

"Vodka tonic, please."

"Leah?"

"I'll have a red wine."

"Oh Brax- that's Holly," Bianca smiled lightly as she introduced the blonde sitting next to Charlie.

"Nice to meet you," Holly smiled, Brax simply nodded, "I'll have a white wine too, thanks."

Brax turned to look at Charlie who looked like she was in a complete world of her own, "Charlie," Bianca muttered, gaining no reply, she frowned.

Brax watched as she fiddled with a delicate silver bracelet on her wrist; he soon learnt that she did that whenever she was nervous or uncomfortable, "Charlie," he prompted as the girls' attempts to wake Charlie from her daydream weren't working.

"Mm?" Charlie asked as she blinked quickly before glancing up at Brax.

"Drink?" he asked.

"Oh um- I'll just have water, please." Charlie forced a weak smile before she redirected her gaze to her lap.

"Are you alright?" Bianca whispered, loud enough so Brax managed to hear as well as Charlie.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, flashing her friend a quick smile. Brax watched the interaction with a frown on his face before he walked off to get their drinks.

_x-x_

After they had eaten their food, Charlie had only grown considerably quieter and Bianca was getting slightly worried about her.

"I'm gonna get another drink." Charlie excused herself before she made her way towards the bar and sat on a stool, waiting for somebody to serve her.

"Offer still stands you know." Heath grinned as he came and sat beside her,

"Care to elaborate?" Charlie asked with a gentle smile.

"I can take you home- we can- you know..."

Charlie laughed at him, "Heath, please stop trying, it's not gonna happen."

"Fine," Heath rolled his eyes.

"Hey, thanks again for last night," Charlie smiled at him just as Brax came behind the bar.

"No problem, does it still hurt?"

"Not too bad," Charlie laughed, "I suppose it could've been much worse, so thanks."

Heath smiled, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Actually I-"

"Vodka orange and another beer please, barman." Heath commented cheekily as Brax stood before them, resting his palms against the bar counter.

"Heath, no thanks." Charlie intervened.

"White wine?" Charlie shook her head, "Red wine?" Again, Charlie shook her head. "Jeez, what's up with you?"

"Nothing, I just want water, why does everyone find it so hard to accept the fact that I just want to have a glass of water!" Charlie cried, alarming both of the brothers and a few other customers that had overheard her. "I'm sorry," Charlie muttered as her eyes became cloudy with tears before she bolted out of the restaurant.

Brax stared after her, in absolute shock due to what he had just witnessed. He didn't understand where her outburst had come from, or her tears.

Before he knew it, he soon found himself running out of the restaurant and after her.

_x-x_

"Charlie, wait up!" Brax called as he followed her onto the beach, "Are you okay?" He narrowed his eyes as he looked at his former-lover who turned to face him.

"I'm fine." Charlie nodded weakly as she raised her gaze to meet his.

"You're clearly not, what's happened? And where did that come from?" Brax asked quizzically, pointing to the bruise that stained her cheek.

Charlie felt her chest close in around her lungs as she struggled to talk to Brax. Telling him about last night only reminded her of what had happened during her teenage years, and she didn't want anybody to know about that just yet. Only her father, mother sister and Bianca knew and for now, that's how she was keeping it, "Charlie." Brax prompted, "Please talk to me."

"Somebody hit me last night." Charlie told him, glancing at him before she sat down in the sand.

"You what?" Brax asked, "Say that again," he demanded, Charlie remained silent as her gaze fixated itself on the ocean, "Who did it?"

"That guy from the other night, the first night I met you and we went to your place."

"What? That creep trying to- you know..." Brax trailed off.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, he approached me again and when I tried to get away, I kicked him so he hit me, but Heath stepped in when he came out of your house."

"Wait, this happened after I practically threw you out?" Brax clarified.

Charlie nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Brax muttered, feeling guilty that if he hadn't have acted so irrationally, Charlie would've been safe.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Charlie assured him.

"I'll kill him, if I find him." Brax spat.

"No, no you won't."

"Did you go to the police?" Brax asked.

"Nuh," Charlie shook her head again, "There's no point, nothing would've been done, I'd say the police are too busy trying to find people committing bigger crimes than mediocre stalkers."

"Charlie, he hit you." Brax pressed.

"I know, I'm the one wearing the bruise." Charlie snapped.

"Charlie, if anyone ever bothers you again-"

"Yes I know, I'll tell Heath or someone."

"No," Brax shook his head, "You'll come to me."

"Alright," Charlie nodded, "Mind you, between you and Heath, I think he's well and truly cleared off." Charlie added with a short laugh.

Brax smiled at the courage she showed, "You're brave, you know that?"

"I'm really not," Charlie laughed lightly, but thank you all the same."

Looking out towards the ocean once again, Charlie smiled at the happy memories she shared on this very beach before she sighed, she didn't want to be sitting on this beach with Brax, feeling awkward and out of place, but she was, yet she was some-what glad they had now managed to sort things out.

"You didn't even want to go out tonight, did you?" Brax asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"No," Charlie shook her head as she turned her head to face him, "It's strange how you noticed and Bianca and the others didn't seem to."

"Because I know ya," Brax grinned as he stood to his feet and offered Charlie his hands. She looked at him questioningly before taking his hands as he pulled her to her feet.

"The girls know me too," Charlie whispered.

Brax shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe I know you better than you think I do."

Charlie simply glanced at him in response before the pair made their way back up to Black Magic.

_x-x_

"Are you alright to get home?" Brax asked with a slight smile as Charlie and the girls prepared to leave the restaurant late that night.

"Yeah, all good." Charlie returned his smile.

"How are you getting home then?" he asked her.

"Taxi maybe, I suppose I should just walk." Charlie replied.

"I'll give you a lift." Brax told her.

"No Brax, really, you don't have to."

"It wasn't a question," Brax shook his head before going into his office, grabbing his jacket and keys, he made sure everything was locked up before he and Charlie left the bar together. "Here," Brax handed his jacket to Charlie as they left the Surf Club, being instantly hit by a cold breeze.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Charlie shook her head.

"Charlie, just take the damn jacket," Brax sighed as he thrust it into her arms.

"Thanks." Charlie mumbled as she put it on, "I think I might have misjudged you, just a little bit." Charlie spoke softly as she looked over at him.

Brax didn't answer her; instead he just smiled a small smile as they made their way towards his car.

_x-x_

_-The next day.-_

Before Charlie left her house that late afternoon, she thought back to her conversation with Brax last night to see if she was making the right decision.

She only had to think for a few minutes before she realised he was right for her, and she had to fight for them to at least be friends if nothing else.

Walking towards her wardrobe, Charlie pulled out a pair of denim shorts, a yellow vest top and a dark grey cardigan before she picked up her bag and left the house.

_x-x_

Heath grinned as he opened the door to find Charlie on the other side, "Buckton," he greeted her, "I wondered how long it'd take you to realise you got the wrong brother in the sack," he smirked at her.

Charlie laughed, "I admire your perseverance, Heath. But is he here?"

"He is indeed, he's in the shower- you can wait for him in the bedroom, you know where it is," Heath winked as Charlie stepped into the house. She shook her head at him before walking towards Brax's bedroom.

_x-x_

Brax walked out of his ensuite and stopped dead when he saw Charlie lying on his bed, playing with one of his shirts, "Hey," Charlie put the shirt down and sat up as he walked out of the bathroom and towards his chest of drawers.

"Hi," Brax smiled lightly, "What are you doing here?"

Charlie gulped as she studied his appearance, his toned body was soaking wet, his hair was wet, messy and ruffled, his green eyes were twinkling and he looked so helplessly sexy. Charlie also observed that the only thing covering him up was a navy blue towel wrapped loosely around his waist; she couldn't help but pray that he accidentally dropped it.

"I um- I..." Charlie paused as she took a deep, calming breath, "Heath let me in, I need to talk to you."

"Is everything okay?" Brax asked, before making his way back into the bathroom, he closed the door over as he dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of boxers.

"Yeah everything's fine, I just wanted to apologise for last night," Charlie answered as he joined her back in the bedroom.

"Nah it's fine, all good now." Brax smiled lightly, trying to avoid the conversation as he walked towards his wardrobe and pulled out his black jeans and work shirt.

Charlie sighed as she watched him put his jeans and belt on; she decided to stop him before he put his shirt on, "Brax wait."

"I have to get to work, Charlie." Brax sighed as he turned to face her to see her now kneeling on the bed, she grabbed him by each side of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"I really, _really _need to talk to you." Charlie told him as she gazed up into his eyes.

"Fine," Brax sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and listened to her.

"You need to understand that I didn't want to, or mean to hurt you by that note I left yesterday, and I don't want you to think that our date put me off either, because it didn't, in fact it did quite the opposite."

"Then I don't understand why you're backing off?"

"I'm a pretty troubled and broken person, Brax, and nobody's ever been able to put me back together the way I was before things happened that changed me, and I've seen myself hurt other people that I've been in relationships with and I don't want to do that to you as well."

"We weren't exactly in a relationship though, were we? As you so vividly pointed out last night 'we're just fucking'," Brax mimicked her response from the previous night.

Charlie sighed as they stared into each other's eyes, "I've got commitment issues."

"Like you said... just fucking," Brax couldn't help the small grin that formed on his face as Charlie's lips curled into a small smile, he had missed seeing it.

Before he knew it, he was lying on his back on the bed, Charlie straddling his waist as they fiercely made out, Charlie giggled as he quickly lifted her up and threw her onto her back as he crawled between her legs, "I know where this is going," Brax groaned as Charlie kissed his neck slowly and seductively.

"So do I," Charlie whispered from underneath him with a grin as she slid his shirt off his shoulders before her hands roamed down his toned chest towards his belt.

"I really have to go to work though," Brax sighed as he pushed Charlie's hands away from his belt.

"Well, answer me this, Darryl," Charlie began slowly as she trailed her foot up and down his leg, whilst her fingertips drew patterns on his bare back, "Would you rather go to work, or fuck me?" Charlie asked simply in a whisper before she gently nibbled his earlobe.

"I think you know the answer to that one," Brax responded before his lips met Charlie's in yet another passionate kiss, whilst her hands ventured back down his chest, towards his belt.

_x-x_

_Okay, so the chapter's aren't working out to be as short as I planned but oh well- I'm sure you guys don't mind haha._

_I also plan on publishing a one-shot I've written soon, so keep your eyes peeled for that if you're interested :-)_

_Hope you liked this one!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all your awesome reviews and feedback, glad you're enjoying this story so far._

_Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint._

**Chapter 5.**

Heath was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer as he watched the football.

He had completely forgotten that Charlie was even here, he had had a few drinks and he wasn't paying attention much at all. He groaned as the house phone began to ring, placing his beer on the table, he got up and answered it.

_x-x_

Brax groaned in pleasure as Charlie kept her straddle stance on his waist firm as she rolled her hips around, so far they had spent an hour in the bedroom, and that was doing one thing only.

Charlie whimpered softly as Brax thrust his hips upwards, before he began kissing her neck; she squealed in a combination of excitement and surprise as he flipped her over, still inside her, so she was lying with her back on the bed and so he could have control.

"You've always got to be on top," she giggled as she ran her index finger down his chest.

"Not always," Brax wiggled his eyebrows before kissing along her shoulder, up to her lips as they both picked up their rhythmic pace.

_x-x_

"A delivery...? Okay... I'll get him for you now," Heath spoke down the phone, holding it in his hand as he began to walk towards Brax's bedroom, completely oblivious to the fact that Brax and Charlie had yet to emerge.

It didn't take long for Charlie's cries from her orgasm to ricochet through the walls of the house, yet Heath still wasn't paying attention as he whistled while he walked.

He placed his hand on the door handle and pushed it down before opening the door, "Bro, Johnny said that-" Heath stopped as he walked in to see Brax thrusting powerfully into Charlie as they both moaned in pleasure together, "OH FUCK!" Heath shouted,

"GET OUT, HEATH!" Brax yelled as he refused to stop what he was doing, Heath quickly slammed the door shut as he ran into the kitchen, dropping the phone as he did so.

_x-x_

Charlie giggled as she looked up at Brax to see a frustrated look on his face, "Aw, that's not exactly what you want when you're trying to finish yourself off," Brax simply shook his head as Charlie began sucking on his neck.

"Thanks for that," Brax mumbled as he pulled out of her and fell down beside Charlie on his back, "My brother's seen me naked...twice, and it's all your fault."

"My fault?" Charlie questioned as she rolled onto her side, her head resting in the palm of her hand as her elbow leant against the pillow for support, "You were given a choice."

"Choice? Charlie, when you say to a guy 'go to work or fuck me', what the hell do you think he's going to choose?"

Charlie giggled again before reaching up and kissing his lips, "Well wasn't it worth it?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course it was," Brax nodded with a large grin on his face, "Make-up sex is the best, especially with you." Charlie smirked before she climbed out of the bed and put on her knickers before she grabbed Brax's blue t-shirt that she was fiddling with earlier and slipped into it, "Where do you think you're going?" Brax asked as he kneeled at the end of the bed, pulling Charlie's body into his.

"Outside to see how mentally scarred your brother is," Charlie grinned cheekily as she pecked his lips before walking outside.

"I'm scarred... scarred for life." Heath moaned as Charlie walked into the kitchen, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two planned this, especially after how it also happened a matter of days ago!"

"Well, Heath, that's what you get for going into your brother's room when he's entertaining a lady."

"Entertaining," Heath scoffed, "That's one word for it."

Charlie rolled her eyes at him, "You're just grumpy because you're not getting any action."

"I'm sure Brax would be more than happy to share you?" Heath asked Charlie, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"He most certainly would not," Brax cut in as he walked into the kitchen and leaned against the bench, "You can keep dreaming though, sunshine!" Brax teased as he slapped Heath on the back.

"Oh shut it." Heath growled as he watched Charlie stand between Brax's legs and rest her head against his chest, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were more than fuck buddies."

"We're not," Charlie and Brax answered quickly, at the same time.

Heath grinned, highly amused that both of them were now blushing, "Whatever you say," he chuckled, "Although, you might want to keep the cuddling to the minimum," he gestured to Charlie who was now firmly locked in Brax's embrace.

Brax quickly withdrew his arms from around her as Charlie took a step away from him, "We don't... do that," Charlie muttered.

"Whatever, you say, Buckton." Heath grinned, "So you," Heath pointed to Brax, "Aren't as good as you think."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brax frowned.

"Well you took around an hour to make her," Heath pointed to Charlie, "Orgasm- if my calculations are correct."

Brax grinned as he looked over at Charlie who began blushing again, "No he didn't," Charlie shook her head as she bit her lip.

"Shit," Heath blurted out, "You did it more than once."

"Twice... so far." Charlie informed him as she raised her gaze to meet his.

"I'm out of here before you two end up doing it like animals in front of me." Heath announced.

Brax laughed at the turn the conversation had taken before walking over to his brother, "Wait, who was on the phone?"

"Oh- it was Johnny, something about a delivery at Sunrise; you're to call him back." Heath replied before grabbing his keys and wallet as he scurried out of the house.

_x-x_

Brax was sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing his boxers as he spoke on the phone with Johnny, the bar manager of his club Sunrise, in the City.

He looked up as Charlie walked out of his ensuite, a towel wrapped around her tiny body, Brax smiled before he continued his conversation.

Charlie grinned as she watched Brax talk business, she moved to stand in front of him before she loosened the towel and let it drop to the floor, making Brax lose his trail of thought, she giggled as she heard Johnny question what was going on, Brax casually replied "nothing". Charlie bit her lip before walking over to him, crawling onto the bed behind him; she wrapped her arms around his waist as she started to kiss his neck, her hand roaming into his boxers.

Yet again, Brax groaned mid-sentence:

"_Boss, is everything okay?"_

Charlie giggled quietly as Brax tried to recover, _"Yeah fine, listen mate... I don't feel so good so are alright to deal with this order and sort it all out?"_

"_Yeah that's fine."_

Charlie quickly grabbed the phone, hung up and threw it aside as she bit her lip, waiting for Brax to turn around, "You are a very, _very _naughty girl."

Charlie shrugged, "So punish me," she grinned as she watched him remove his boxers before slowly crawling on top of her.

_x-x_

"Are you positive you're not coming in?" Charlie asked as Brax put her back down on the floor. Shortly after they had finished in the bedroom, Brax dropped Charlie home and they indulged in an intense make-out session on Charlie's front porch.

"Positive, I need my sleep," Brax chuckled.

"Alright, well I'll see you later." Charlie smiled.

"Uh-huh," Brax nodded before giving her a goodnight kiss, waiting for her to go inside and lock her door before he made his way back home.

_x-x_

_-The following day.-_

Brax sat at home with Heath, watching a pointless TV show as they drank beer, "Look at that face," Heath teased as he pointed at Brax.

"What?" Brax asked.

"You keep checking your phone every five seconds, expecting someone to call?"

"Shut it, Heath."

"Mate, you've got it bad," Heath shook his head.

"Leave it, Heath," Brax snapped, "Charlie made it clear we're just friends-"

"With benefits," Heath added for him.

"And that we're nothing more," Brax finished.

"But you want something more?"

"Nah," Brax shook his head, "Sex with her is amazing so we may as well just do that."

"But you'd be jealous if she got with someone else?"

Brax simply shrugged, "She's a free agent, she can do what she wants."

"You didn't answer my question."

The conversation between the two brothers was cut short when Brax's phone buzzed, he smiled as he saw Charlie's name on the screen:

'_Hey, just finished work, what are you up to tonight? x'_

Brax took a quick glance at Heath before he sent her a reply:_ 'Nothing, come over?'_

"Is that her?" Heath asked.

"None of your business," Brax smirked, "You want another beer or what?" he asked as he stood up and made his way into the kitchen.

"Go on then," Heath called before Brax soon returned with two beers, Brax eagerly waiting in anticipation for Charlie to show up.

_x-x_

After she had arrived at his place, Charlie and Brax quickly exchanged hellos, Brax told Charlie that Heath was in the shower and it didn't take much time at all before they were lying naked beneath the sheets with each other again.

"This happens way too often," Charlie laughed as she got out of the bed and began searching for her clothes.

"I'm certainly not complaining," Brax shook his head as Charlie laughed at him, "Anyway, do you _ever _plan on telling me what you do for a living?"

Charlie grinned mysteriously at him, "Maybe someday soon," she winked teasingly before she groaned in frustration, "Where the hell are my clothes?"

"Just put this on," Brax laughed as he threw her one of his pullover hoodies, "And here are your sexy undies," Brax grinned as he threw those to her as well.

"I might need my proper clothes for later," Charlie laughed.

Brax shrugged, "There's no point now, you'll be out of them again soon enough."

Charlie slapped his chest, "You've got such a big ego."

Once again, Brax simply shrugged before he pulled Charlie back down onto the bed and attempted to strip her of the hoody.

"Oh no you don't, Braxton," Charlie smirked before she threw him his boxers, "I need feeding."

_x-x_

Heath was stood in the kitchen, nursing another beer when he was joined by Charlie, he laughed, "Jeez Buckton, is there ever any getting rid of you?" Charlie pouted and feigned sadness at his comment, "Just joking," Heath quickly backtracked, kissing her forehead as he walked past.

Brax narrowed his eyes as he stood in the living room, watching Heath's action, "Green doesn't suit ya, mate." Heath whispered with a grin as he put his beer on the table and sat down in a chair, "So Charlie, what are you and Brax?" Heath asked.

"Friends," Charlie answered as she joined both brothers in the living room, sitting herself down on the couch.

"But you're having sex..."

"Friends with benefits then." Charlie corrected herself.

Heath nodded, "Would you be jealous if he got with someone else?"

Charlie took a quick glance and Brax before settling her gaze on Heath again, "No- why? Is there someone else?" She questioned, looking up to Brax who shook his head.

"Seriously though, a girl like you could do way better than him." Heath shook his head.

"Oh like she doesn't love it," Brax chimed in, she's around here every second to score some of this," he commented, gesturing up and down his body. Charlie raised her eyebrows, alarmed before throwing a cushion at him, Brax gasped as it made contact with his face, "You did not just do that." Charlie bit her lip, "Did you really just throw a cushion at me?" Charlie kneeled on the couch as she stared at Brax before nodding, she screamed with laughter as Brax pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her, tickling her crazily.

Charlie soon started squirming, kicking around as she begged him to stop, "Brax please... Brax no!" Charlie shouted.

Brax grinned and stopped, resting his palms either side of her body, he lowered his face closer to hers until their lips met in a passionate kiss, "Why is it everything we do ends up leading to sex?" Charlie mumbled as she separated her lips from Brax's.

"Who said anything about sex?" Brax asked as he re-attached his lips to hers.

Charlie lifted his t-shirt over his head and threw it aside before looking up at him innocently through her bright, blue eyes, her eyebrow raised.

"C'mon guys, get a room," Heath groaned.

"We plan to," Brax smirked as he kissed Charlie's nose, "Come on, you, we better get you to my room and fast."

Charlie giggled as Brax kissed her again before picking her up in his arms as he carried her back toward his bedroom.

_x-x_

Brax smiled as he lay in his bed with Charlie in his arms, his fingertips drew soft patterns on her back as hers traced the outline of his chest tattoo.

"It's getting late," Charlie sighed lightly as she looked over Brax's body and at the small alarm clock that lay on his bedside table, "I should probably get going."

"Nah, don't," Brax shook his head as he placed his large hand on her waist, "Stay the night, here."

"I can't." Charlie shook her head, "I'm tired and I need to sleep," she laughed, knowing exactly what she and Brax would end up doing if she did decide to spend the night.

"Charlie, I had you twice last night, three times the night before, once today, I think I'm covered if you are?"

Charlie giggled as she looked up at him, "Yes I am."

"So just spend the night here... with me... sleeping." Brax attempted to persuade her, again, Charlie sighed, "Look, are you working tomorrow for this mysterious job you won't tell me about?"

Charlie laughed at him, "No,"

"Well I'm not either, so just stay over tonight, and we can go out and do something with each other tomorrow."

"I'll be sick of the sight of you," Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Oh- I see how it is." Brax looked away from her, feigning hurt.

"But yes," Charlie whispered as she left a pathway of kisses up his chest and toward his lips, "I will spend the night."

A smile spread across Brax's face which only caused Charlie's grin to widen too. She took a brief trip down memory lane and she realised that Brax was one of few, if not the only guy that had ever treated her properly, the _only _man who had ever seemed to truly care about her, except for her father, and for that; she was grateful.

Her gaze met his and she watched as his eyes quickly cast down to her lips, a mischievous grin playing on his lips, she smiled as he leaned closer and placed a gentle and lingering kiss on her lips before he lay back down, allowing Charlie to nuzzle her head back into his chest as the pair of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

_x-x_

_I've just realised that the 3 stories I've updated were all happy chapters, haha! Anyway, I'm sure you guys don't mind after everything that's been happening on the show the past few weeks :,)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for your amazing reviews. Glad you're enjoying this story._

_I was going to update 'Just Let It Go' but I ended up settling for this one, so JLIG will come next._

_I hope you enjoy this one. _

**Chapter 6.**

Charlie awoke the next morning with a smile on her face; she looked up to see Brax fast asleep, a peaceful elegance about him as he did so.

She gently leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before she quietly crawled out of the bed. She picked up a pair of Brax's sweatpants and a t-shirt, throwing on both items before she left the room and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Heath smirked as Charlie joined him at the table.

"Morning," Charlie smiled as she made herself comfortable.

"Sleep well? Or not in yours and Brax's case..."

"Slept wonderfully," Charlie laughed lightly, "And yes, it was sleeping."

"Good to know you're giving the man a break." Heath chuckled.

"I'm just thoughtful like that," Charlie winked, glancing around the room before her gaze fell on Heath again, "Where's Casey?" she asked, earning a frown from Heath, "It's just- Brax told me he has two brothers, but I'm still yet to meet Casey?"

"Oh, he um... he's gone up the coast for a few days, Brax wanted him to get away from all the drama." Heath stopped talking; not knowing whether or not Charlie had been told about their father.

"Drama coming from your dad?" Charlie questioned.

"Shouldn't you be asking your boyfriend all of these questions?"

"I haven't got a boyfriend," Charlie answered, "And if you're referring to Brax, I can't. He seems to shut down whenever I mention your father."

"Yeah, well that makes two of us." Heath snapped before he stood up and poured himself some more juice.

"Heath, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Charlie began quickly apologising.

"Well stop asking questions about him then!" Heath shouted.

"I'm sorry, I... I..." Charlie stuttered, not really knowing what else she could say.

"Oi, what's with all the yelling?" Brax snapped as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Charlie muttered as she looked up at Brax.

"Why are you apologising?" Brax frowned before looking at Heath, "What'd you say to her?" He asked, his tone more fiery as he stared at his brother.

"Nothing," Heath snapped.

"Charlie?" Brax asked as he turned to her.

Charlie shook her head, "It was nothing."

"Why are you upset?" he pressed.

"I'm not."

"You are," Brax snapped as he stepped closer to Heath, "I'm only gonna ask you once more- _what did you say to her_?" Brax asked, his tone more vicious than before.

"Ah mate, she was talking about dad, alright? I don't her not to, but she didn't listen."

"I said I'm sorry!" Charlie cried.

"Hey, it's okay." Brax sighed, trying to calm both Heath and Charlie down.

"I think I should go." Charlie announced.

"No," Brax shook his head.

"Yeah, maybe you should." Heath muttered.

"Shut up, Heath," Brax snarled as he turned to face him again, "Why don't you leave?"

"Make me."

"I'd be happy to," Brax answered, his eyes burning into Heath as he once again, stepped closer to his younger brother.

"You're not worth it," Heath shook his head before leaving the house, slamming the front door shut behind him.

Brax turned back around to face Charlie who sighed involuntarily, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Charlie nodded, "I need to be somewhere though," she mumbled as she tried to move past Brax, although he blocked her way.

"Oh yeah? Where?" Brax asked; his left eyebrow arched.

"I um... er..." Charlie became flustered as she tried to think up an excuse.

"I thought so," Brax nodded.

"Look, Brax. I don't know what's happened between your father, and Heath and everyone else. All I know is that you don't like talking about it, and I get that, I shouldn't have brought it up with Heath, but if I don't know what's going on, then I don't know what I'm trying to avoid."

"Just stop asking questions, okay?" Brax warned.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Charlie shrieked.

"Maybe it is better if you leave." Brax continued unfathomably.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You've changed your tune."

"And you've changed yours," Charlie sighed before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm not going to fight with you."

"Good," Charlie watched as a ghost of a smile graced his lips, "Because we're spending today together, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Charlie smirked as Brax swung her into his arms and onto the kitchen counter, his body resting comfortably between her legs.

"Of course we need to start with a good breakfast." Brax grinned before he turned to the fridge, pulling out a packet of bacon, and then some eggs.

"I can help you," Charlie smiled, her smile turning to a frown as Brax turned around and simply stared at her, "Yeah, okay, we'll leave you to do the cooking," she laughed lightly before hopping down from the counter, wrapping her arms around his waist as he began to cook their breakfast.

"You know, you're very distracting." Brax smirked, tilting his head to the side so Charlie's lips had a better access to his neck.

"Don't pretend like you don't like it," Charlie giggled.

Brax replied in a low, husky voice, "Oh no... I love it."

_x-x_

Charlie had decided to go for a shower whilst Brax finished up cooking them both breakfast. She emerged from his bedroom, wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt, "How do you manage to look sexy in anything?" Brax asked as she walked into the lounge, Charlie simply giggled at his comment, "No," Brax stopped her as she tried to walk across the room and towards the table, "It's a surprise."

"What is?" Charlie questioned, frowning as Brax pulled a scarf out from behind his back, "You are not using that."

"I am," Brax nodded before placing the scarf over Charlie's eyes, using it as a blindfold, Charlie smirked as she felt Brax's lips press against her own before he placed his arm around her waist and guided her into a seat. "You have to guess what I'm giving you," Brax spoke up.

Charlie giggled, "Darryl, you're a dirty boy, who knows what you're putting in my mouth..." she trailed off.

Brax screwed his face up as he slid into a seat, exasperated, "Give me strength," he sighed, earning another giggle from Charlie, "Trust me, I won't be putting _that _in your mouth."

Charlie smirked before nodding, "Okay," she answered, before waiting for Brax to begin.

"Item number 1," Brax smirked, placing a tomato in her mouth.

"Tomato," Charlie answered after only taking one bite.

"Very good," Brax laughed before picking up a mushroom, "Number two."

Charlie grinned as Brax placed the next item in her mouth, she ran her tongue across his finger, making him laugh, "Mushroom," she answered.

"God you're good." Brax laughed before picking up a piece of bacon, which of course, Charlie guessed instantaneously, "Now, the last thing is probably the best," Brax grinned.

"Oh god," Charlie groaned, "Should I be worried?"

"Nuh," Brax smirked, Charlie mirrored his smirk as she felt his warm breath on her face, her mouth was slightly agape as she waited for what Brax was going to do.

Charlie giggled softly as she felt Brax's hot, wet tongue slip into her mouth, it didn't take long for her to respond to the kiss.

As she pulled away, Brax cheekily picked a sausage up from the plate, "Sorry, I forgot one thing," Brax muttered, "Open wide."

Charlie tediously did as she was told, gagging when Brax slowly pushed the sausage into her mouth, "FUCK!" She squealed, slapping Brax's hand away so the sausage went flying across the room, "Brax I said no, why the hell was it warm?" She gasped, ripping the scarf off, she was met by a grinning Brax.

"It was a harmless little sausage," Brax chuckled at the expression on her face, Charlie sighed before throwing the blindfold aside as she rested her forehead against Brax's, "I'm sorry about this morning," Brax muttered, pulling away from her so he could look into her eyes, showing her his sincerity. Charlie simply smiled at him before closing the distance between them with a kiss.

_x-x_

Brax looked up and chuckled as Charlie strolled nonchalantly through the doors of Black Magic, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he grinned.

"Well- I was told I'd be spending the day with you... then you snuck off to work, pretty unnerving for a lady, I must say."

Brax simply smirked at her in response as he opened the till and began stuffing money into it.

Charlie sighed at his lack of interest. Biting her lip her gaze fixated itself on him as she made her way around the bar. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, her teeth grazed his neck, as her lips gently littered his neck with kisses, "You're putting the customers off their food," Brax muttered, trying not to get too worked up by what Charlie could do to him.

"Then stop me," Charlie smirked as she pushed Brax aside, hopping onto the bar in front of him, she parted her legs. It only took a matter of seconds before Brax was stood between them, his hands on her hips, "I thought so," Charlie grinned before she grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him closer to her as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"God, do you two ever stop?" The pair broke apart at the sound of Heath's voice, "Buckton," Heath nodded politely as Charlie jumped down from the bar and turned to face him.

"Heath," Charlie's voice was barely audible as she greeted him with the same, polite nod of her head.

"Look, about this morning-" Heath began.

"Let's not talk about that," Charlie shook her head, interrupting the middle Braxton.

"Nah, you didn't deserve it, and I'm sorry."

Brax smiled lightly at his younger brother's sincerity.

"Apology accepted," Charlie smiled as she leant across the bar and kissed his cheek.

"Hey now, you can't have both of us." Brax shook his head.

"Thought you two were just fucking?" Heath grinned at Brax, thinking back to their conversation a few nights back.

"We are," Brax answered with a nod of the head.

"Well let me give you some tips. Number 1) Fuck buddies do not cuddle 2) They don't often make each other breakfast 3) They don't come to the other's workplace and cuddle and kiss some more 4) They do not act like boyfriend and girlfriend 5) They do not get jealous when the other talks or flirts with someone of the opposite sex 6-"

"Alright, Heath, we get the picture." Charlie interrupted with a giggle.

"Oh I know you do, Buckton. But does he?" Heath asked, gesturing to Brax.

"I'm pretty sure Brax understands the concept of fuck buddies, don't you, baby?" Charlie teased, pinching Brax's cheek. He laughed and nodded his head.

"There goes number 6," Heath rolled his eyes upon hearing Charlie call Brax 'baby', "Endearing names are not to be used."

"Oh shut up," Charlie laughed before joining him on the other side of the bar, just as her phone beeped. She glanced down at the text before looking back up at Brax, "I need to go- but are we still on for tonight?"

"Sure thing," Brax grinned before leaning across the bar and kissing her lips, "See you later."

_x-x_

Charlie made her way back to Black Magic around six o'clock that evening, the time she had arranged to meet Brax.

She frowned as he wasn't outside the surf club, where he told her he'd be. Deciding he was just staying on at work a little longer, she made her way up to the restaurant.

She walked in and immediately caught the eye of Danny Braxton, he nodded his head politely at her, and a wicked grin formed on his face, Charlie simply returned a weak smile before she walked over to Brax who was placing fresh napkins and cutlery down on a table.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Charlie asked, nodding over to Heath and Danny who were sitting at a table, discussing something.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Brax snapped in response.

Charlie bit her lip before speaking again, "I thought we were meeting outside?"

"Look, Charlie, can you just go?" Brax asked coldly, giving Charlie an icy glare before his gaze returned to his father and Heath.

"But I thought we were meeting up tonight?" Charlie questioned as she studied her lover.

"Charlie, I said go!" Brax answered viciously as he glared at Charlie. Charlie simply glared at him. There was no masking the hurt in her eyes at the tone he had taken with her. Choosing not to dignify him with a response, she gave him one final, saddened glare before leaving the restaurant.

_x-x_

After her plans with Brax had pretty much been blown to pieces, Charlie had decided to just stay at home, watch some movies, and indulge in her favourite ice cream. She was about to watch the second film of the evening: _'Bridesmaids'_, when a gentle knocking came from her front door.

She sighed and put the tub of ice cream down on the coffee table, before making her way to the front door.

An involuntary sigh once again escaped her as she opened the door to find an apologetic Brax on the other side, holding a bottle of wine in his hand, "I'm sorry," he began, she knew he was being sincere, but she still was upset with how he treated her.

"Don't worry about it," Charlie spat, "Like Heath continuously tells us, we're just fucking, no feelings attached, remember?"

"I recon it's more than that though, ay?" He questioned in his husky, seductive voice.

He knew exactly what he was doing to Charlie. He was making himself irresistable. He knew she couldn't resist him. He knew she'd invite him in. And what annoyed her the most, was he _knew _all of those things, he wasn't _guessing_, he wasn't _hoping_, he _knew_.

"No," Charlie inhaled a sharp breath as he stepped forward, allowing her to catch a scent of his cologne.

"Are you not going to invite me in?" He quizzed, teasingly.

"Should I?" She asked, using an equally teasing tone.

"Charlie, I've made it no secret that my dad and I don't get along, I don't trust him, especially around Heath and Casey, and now you. What more do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you!" Charlie scowled as she gripped the door handle, her knuckles turning white with anger and frustration, "You don't get it, do you? Do you think it's okay to speak to me the way you did earlier?"

"Now you're really starting to sound like we're something more."

"Fuck you, Brax!" Charlie shouted, Brax raised an eyebrow as he studied her, "God... fuck you." Charlie shook her head in anger, "I'm your friend, you don't speak to your friends the way you spoke to me, you're supposed to care about me! And it pisses me off that you don't!"

"Of course I do," Brax sighed, stepping forwards, Charlie briefly closed her eyes and exhaled as his warm breath hit her face.

"I hate you," Charlie muttered as she opened her eyes, raising her intense gaze to meet his.

"Nah, you don't." Brax shook his head, "Charlie, come on," Brax groaned, "I was just trying to concentrate earlier on, and it's a little hard to do when you-"

"I get it, when I'm around," Charlie intervened, "You've made yourself perfectly clear, now you can leave- goodbye."

"Well obviously I haven't if you're saying goodbye," Brax growled. "I bought you this," Brax adopted a much softer tone as he brought a DVD into view.

"Friends With Benefits... original," Charlie mumbled scornfully.

"You're making this so difficult for me." Brax sighed heavily, he would never go to such extreme lengths of desperation for any girl, other than Charlie. She was different.

"You don't deserve me to be easy on you."

"Nah, you're right- I don't." Brax bit his lip, gently pushing Charlie inside, he placed the DVD and wine down on the small table beside the door that Charlie's keys occupied before he closed the front door, pushing Charlie against it as he placed his hands either side of her shoulders, "Yet, I know you don't want me to leave."

"I do, I want you to go home, leave me alone." Charlie answered, failing to convince him.

"God, you're stubborn."

"And you're an idiot."

"Seriously bruising my ego, here," Brax feigned hurt as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Aww, looks like you can't handy the feisty ones after all," Charlie added in a whisper, knowing Brax heard every word due to their extremely close proximity.

"Oh, I can handle it," Brax smirked before brushing his lips past Charlie's.

"I still haven't forgiven you." She muttered.

"Good," Brax nodded curtly, "Because I haven't shown you I'm sorry yet."

Charlie bit her lip before looking into Brax's eyes, "How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Brax shrugged, "You'll find out later," he closed the gap between them, capturing Charlie's lips for only a second before picking up the wine and DVD as he made his way to her living room, "You comin' or what?" he asked, extending his free hand towards her.

Charlie sighed again and bit her lip before she walked forward, placing her hand in Brax's, she smiled as he ran his thumb across the back of her hand before she followed him toward the couch.

_x-x_

_Hopefully you all enjoyed that one, it was pretty fun to write, I must admit!_

_I have another story planned for you all. I've started writing it, although I don't plan on posting it until I've finished this short story, or around about that time, hopefully you'll all be interested to see what I've got coming up. :)_

_Thanks again for reading, and remember to let me know what you think! xo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for all your awesome reviews. It's great that a lot of you are enjoying this story._

_I hope you like this next one :)_

**Chapter 7.**

Charlie yawned as she sat on the kitchen bench at Brax's place. She stared at the wall opposite her as she waited for the kettle to boil.

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the front door open, and the youngest Braxton walk in.

She almost screamed when he walked into the kitchen, finding her sitting on the counter, only wearing Brax's green and blue check shirt.

"Hi," Charlie mumbled awkwardly, her cheeks flushed.

Jumping down off the bench, she pulled at the hem of Brax's shirt, trying, and failing to make it longer.

"Hey," Casey replied equally as awkwardly as he glanced around the kitchen.

"I'm Charlie," Charlie smiled lightly as she extended her hand towards him.

Casey grinned, "Oh- you're Charlie?" Charlie nodded.

"You've heard about me? Who are you?" She frowned.

"I'm Casey," Casey chuckled as he shook her hand, "Brax's little brother."

"Of course, Heath said you were up the coast for a bit?"

"Yeah, now I'm back." Casey smiled before the pair fell into another awkward silence.

They both breathed a sigh of relief as a tired-looking Brax stumbled into the kitchen, topless. He squinted as he glanced at Casey, "Case! You're back."

"Hey, Brax." Casey smiled as his older brother engulfed him in a hug.

"How was it up the coast?"

"It was alright," Casey nodded, "Mom was a bit of a handful though."

"Isn't she always?" Brax laughed before turning to Charlie, "Good morning."

"Morning," Charlie smiled as Brax kissed her cheek, "You look tired."

"I am... are you coming back to bed?"

"No, things need to be done. I need to get to work."

Brax groaned, "But it's so early."

"I know, babe," Charlie smiled, "You go back to bed, I'll see you later."

"Nuh," Brax shook his head as he lifted her into his arms before placing her down on the kitchen counter, "I'm not going back to bed, if you're not," he whispered.

Charlie grinned, "I might need persuading."

"That's my cue to leave you guys alone," Casey muttered as he picked up his bag and walked toward his room.

Charlie and Brax both grinned after him before their gazes found each other's again, "So?" Charlie asked.

"So..." Brax trailed off, grinning as he placed one hand on Charlie's hip, the other at the back of her head as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Gosh, Darryl! Put her down!" A scratchy voice shrieked from behind the two lovers.

Brax pulled away from Charlie and paled at the voice he heard, "Mom," he choked out.

Charlie felt the air leave her lungs at the word that escaped his lips. Once again, she jumped down from the counter, and once again, she began pulling at the hem of his shirt in an attempt to make it longer.

"So, who's this?" Cheryl pointed to Charlie after receiving a hug from her eldest.

Brax bit his lip, thinking for a moment as he looked at Charlie, "Mum, this is Charlie... she's my, eh... my-"

"Girlfriend," Charlie interrupted with a sweet smile, Brax's eyebrows arched in surprise at her admission.

Brax let his smile take over his face as he watched his _girlfriend _and mother shake hands, "I take it you're Mrs Braxton, then?" Charlie clarified.

"Oh, please," Cheryl chuckled, "Call me Cheryl."

"Okay," Charlie nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cheryl."

Cheryl arched an eyebrow in surprise as she turned to her son, who had his hands on his hips, his head cocked to one side as he gazed at Charlie, "You picked a pretty little charmer here, Darryl."

"Yeah, I think I did," Brax grinned, not taking his eyes off Charlie as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Cheryl smiled lightly as she watched her son, nothing but happiness radiating from him, "Well, Casey and me are getting something to eat, why don't you two join us?"

"Ah we would, but we've both got stuff to do," Brax answered.

"Alright, maybe some other time?" Cheryl asked.

"Sure," Charlie smiled.

"See you kids around," Cheryl smiled before she left the house, Casey following behind. Brax breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door, before turning to face Charlie who couldn't have looked more embarrassed.

"I am so sorry," Brax frowned, "I didn't know they were gonna show up... we were _so_ notready for that!"

"I know," Charlie squeaked, "But she isn't so bad."

"You think?" Brax chuckled as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, she's nice," Charlie nodded, a smile on her face.

"So..." Brax bit his lip, grinning as he looked from the floor, up to Charlie again, "What you said-"

"I meant it," Charlie interrupted, "I mean... if that's what you want too."

"I do," Brax nodded, "I want you to be my girlfriend- badly."

"Well then, it's settled." Charlie grinned as she stepped into Brax's arms, "I'm officially yours."

Brax's smirk grew as he leaned closer to her, "Heath is never gonna let us live this down."

"Who cares?" Charlie shrugged nonchalantly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You know, you're looking a little flushed." Brax teased.

"I feel it, too... hot, even."

Brax gasped, feigning shock, "We can't have that now," he shook his head as he gently pushed his body against hers, leading her back into his bedroom, "How about we get you out of this shirt?" he mumbled before bringing his lips to hers, kissing her gently.

"Mmm, I think that's a fantastic idea," Charlie giggled as Brax pushed her down onto his bed; he joined her soon after, beginning to unbutton the shirt.

_x-x_

After she had left Brax's house that morning, Charlie went home to get changed before heading off to work.

As soon as she came in, she was busy and she had a call to go off immediately and check out a disturbance at one particular house- one house she knew all too well.

"Sergeant, are we ready to go?" Watson asked as she walked past Charlie with another officer.

"Yes," Charlie nodded, "The patrol car's ready." Charlie gave a small sigh before following the two officers out to the car.

_x-x_

Arriving at Brax's house, Charlie sighed nervously as she approached the door to hear yelling, she didn't want him to find out about her job in this way, but now, she had no choice.

Stepping into the doorway, Heath and Brax had their backs to her as they faced a drunk and violent Danny Braxton, "Boys!" Charlie yelled as she saw the signs of a brawl starting, "We've had reports of a domestic disturbance," she gulped as Heath and Brax turned to face her.

Both brothers' jaws dropped open.

"You're a fucking cop?" Brax breathed as he gawped at Charlie, "I've been fucking a cop?" he glanced Charlie up and down before meeting her gaze once again, "My girlfriend's a fucking cop!"

"Enough, Brax!" Charlie shouted, biting her lip.

"Fuck!" Heath groaned as he collapsed onto the couch, exposing a grinning Danny to Charlie and her other officers.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, ."

"Which , sweetness?" Danny chuckled.

"Oi, oi," Brax slapped the side of his face, "You don't talk to her, ever. Now, go."

"Alright, alright." Danny stumbled out of the door, escorted by the other two police officers.

Charlie stood in the doorway nervously as she glanced up at Brax, "You're really a cop?"

Charlie nodded, "I have to go."

"That's it?" Brax snapped, "I find _that_ out and get no explanation?"

"You will, later. I have to go back to work now."

"Alright," Brax replied shortly, sighing as Charlie gave him _that _look, "What?" he asked.

"You know what," Charlie gave a small pout as she looked up at him. Brax sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win this one. Stepping forward, he gave her what she wanted, a brief kiss on the lips. Charlie gave him a light smile before she turned her back to him and left the premises.

_x-x_

Charlie walked through her front door late that evening, placing her bag down on the floor, she rolled her shoulders, her eyes closed. Today had been a long, stressful, and busy day for her.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent Brax a text:

'_Just got home. Come around mine? x'_

She only had to wait a few seconds before she had her reply:

'_On my way.'_

Charlie had gone to get changed into something more comfortable for when Brax arrived, but a knock on her front door stopped her.

She opened it to find an expectant-looking Brax on the other side, "Hi," Charlie spoke softly.

"Hey," Brax smiled lightly.

Charlie stepped back, allowing Brax to enter, closing the door behind him, "Brax, I'm so sorry you found out the way you did before- I was gonna tell you."

"Why didn't you?" he frowned, "It's not like you're part of the CIA or something," he paused and narrowed his eyes, "Unless..?"

"No, I'm not," Charlie gave a small laugh as she shook her head, "But I didn't tell you because of your reputation, I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know," Charlie shrugged, "Maybe you'd boast to your friends about sleeping with a cop... several times. Or maybe you'd act fine with it, and use me to get the law on side."

"Charlie, I'm not dodgy, I'm not a crook. Yeah, maybe people I know are, but I promise you, I'm not."

"Yeah, I know that, that's why I was going to tell you." Brax nodded as he looked down, "You're not angry with me, are you?"

"Of course not," Brax answered sincerely, shaking his head as he looked up at her, "You're even sexier in uniform," a grin broke out on Charlie's face at his comment, "I just want to rip you out of it and fuck you, so badly."

Charlie's grin widened, "Do it."

Brax's eyes widened at her comment. He didn't need to be told twice. Stepping forward, his lips crashed against hers as her hands intertwined with his, both of them making their way to Charlie's bedroom.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled nervously at Brax as he opened the car door for her and helped her out. He took her hand as they made their way up the path towards Cheryl's house; she had invited them, along with many others, for a barbecue.

"Why are you so nervous?" Brax gave a light chuckle as he looked over at Charlie who had a tight grip on his hand.

"What? No I'm not." Charlie shook her head.

"You are, what's up?" Brax asked, he stopped walking and took her other hand as they faced each other.

"I don't do this," Charlie shook her head, "Big family and friends meetings, I'm not that girl."

Brax sighed, "Look, I know you have commitment issues, but-"

"It's not just that." Charlie intervened.

"Then, what is it?"

"Nothing," Charlie shook her head with a sigh.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Brax grinned, stepping closer as he pulled at Charlie's lip to stop her pouting. "You look stunning, you're funny, intelligent, gorgeous, everyone's going to love you. You've met some of the family already, so you have absolutely _nothing _to be scared of, okay?"

"Okay," Charlie nodded as she looked up at Brax, smiling as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Gosh, Brax, put her down!" The two broke apart at Heath's disapproving cries from the house.

"Let's go," Brax smiled before leading Charlie into the house.

_x-x_

After stepping foot in the house, Charlie and Brax were both welcomed by an over-enthusiastic Cheryl. And much to her regret, Charlie found herself being pulled away from Brax by Cheryl, so she could meet the other guests.

Brax chuckled as a petrified-looking Charlie got led off by his mother; he grinned widely as he looked out to the garden to see Tegan sitting in a chair, talking to Sam, her youngest child sitting on her knee.

"Hey, Teegs," Brax smirked as she looked up and grinned.

"Hey, stranger! Long time, no see." Tegan replied, wearing a grin that matched Brax's.

"I know," Brax sighed lightly as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, before pulling a chair up beside her, "Oh gosh, the little guy's gotten big!" Brax gushed as he looked at Noah.

"Hasn't he just? They grow up so quick." Tegan smiled as she glanced over at Brax, "Would you like to hold him?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I would," Brax's grin widened as Tegan placed her almost two year-old son in his arms.

"Bax," Noah giggled as he hugged Brax.

"Hey, bud." Brax smirked, kissing his forehead, before looking up at Tegan, "So where's my little monkey?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Tegan laughed, "One minute she was pestering Heath for cake, the next she was gone, I guess he gave into her," she rolled her eyes.

Brax laughed, "Probably did, nobody can resist that little cutie."

"So, I hear you've gotten yourself a new girlfriend,"

"I sure have," Brax nodded happily.

"And hopefully you'll treat her better than the last few?"

"Charlie's different," Brax sighed, "I care about her more."

"Do you love her?"

Brax laughed at Tegan's question, "Of course I don't love her, we haven't been together long."

"Hmm, whatever you say," Tegan laughed before looking up as Charlie approached.

"Hey," Charlie began shakily.

"Hi," Tegan smiled chirpily, "I'm Tegan, you must be Charlie," she replied, extending her hand towards her.

"Yeah, I am," Charlie smiled, shaking Tegan's outstretched hand. "Who's the little guy?" Charlie asked as she sat down, nodding to the little boy in Brax's arms.

"This is Noah, he's Tegan's little boy," Brax smiled before looking up as he heard his name being screeched from the other side of the garden. He grinned widely as Tegan's three year-old daughter, Sophie, charged toward him. "Hold Noah, for a sec," before Charlie could reply, Brax had placed Noah into her arms before he got out of his seat and crouched down as Sophie crashed into his arms.

"Uncle Bwax!" She shrieked excitedly as she wrapped her tiny arms around him.

"Hey, honey," Brax chuckled, kissing her forehead as he stood up, lifting her into his arms, "How are you, Soph?"

"I good," Sophie giggled as she brushed her light blonde curls away from her face, peering up at Brax, "Mummy has a new boyfriend," she giggled as she looked down at her mother.

"Does she now? She didn't tell me that," Brax winked at Tegan before sitting down in the seat.

"Who that?" Sophie whispered as she pointed at Charlie.

"That's Charlie... my girlfriend," Brax whispered back, he grinned when Charlie blushed.

"Hi Chalie," Sophie squeaked. Charlie smiled, and returned her hello.

"No, sweetie, Cha-r-lie." Brax corrected.

"That's what I says, Chalie." Sophie argued.

"No, Char-lie!" Brax sighed, exasperated, trying to get her to pronounce the 'r'.

"Chalie," Sophie stated simply.

"You're a stubborn little kid, you know that?" Sophie giggled before kissing his cheek, "Love you, Uncle Bwax."

"I love you too," Brax smiled.

"So, how do you and Brax know each other?" Charlie asked Tegan, handing her son back to her.

"They're ex lovers." Sam purred, raising his eyebrow seductively as he came and sat down beside Charlie.

Charlie blushed lightly, "Oh?"

"Long time ago," Brax quickly recovered, he didn't want her to feel awkward in any way.

Everyone turned their attention to Noah who started to stir uncomfortably in his mother's arms, "And that's my cue to go walking with him," Tegan laughed, "I'll see you guys later," she smiled as she stood up, her son in her arms.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Tegan." Charlie returned her smile

"You too, Charlie," Tegan flashed them one final smile before she left.

_x-x_

Brax walked back out of the house, carrying a beer for himself and a juice for Charlie, his eyes scanned the garden. He found her talking to Heath, Elliot, Nathan and Zack.

"So... you're a cop?" Brax heard Zack ask as he walked over to them.

"Yes," Charlie nodded, adding a smile.

"That's hot," Zack grinned.

"You're not flirting with my girlfriend, are you?" Brax asked, unimpressed as he stood beside Charlie.

"Definitely not, sir," Zack saluted him before making himself scarce, along with the other boys.

Charlie grinned as she turned to face Brax, "You're cute when you're jealous."

"Here's your drink." Brax handed her the orange juice, ignoring her comment.

Charlie gasped, "Darryl, are you ignoring me?"

"No," Brax shook his head, smirking as Charlie stepped forward.

"Good," Charlie grinned, biting his bottom lip before placing a kiss on his lips, "You're great with Tegan's kids," she smiled.

"Yeah," Brax nodded, "I love them to bits, Tegan and I are close, so I'm close to the kids too." Charlie nodded, "So, are you having a good time?"

"I am, actually," Charlie admitted, "Everyone's really nice."

"Glad to hear it, they'd have me to answer to if they weren't."

Charlie giggled, frowning as Brax stared at her, "What?"

"I really, really want to get you out of that dress." He admitted.

Charlie blushed as she realised what he was insinuating, "There is absolutely no way."

"Mum hasn't changed our bedrooms around, c'mon, Charlie, nobody will know."

"I will!" Charlie shrieked, "It's not happening."

"Please," Brax begged, placing his beer and Charlie's juice down on the nearest table.

"Okay," Charlie nodded, giggling as Brax's eyes widened, he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Come on," he muttered, grabbing her hand, he quickly led her through the house, up the stairs, and towards his bedroom.

_x-x_

_I will continue the barbecue fun in the next chapter! It would have otherwise been too long, haha._

_Hope you enjoyed it._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for your brilliant reviews._

_I've been on a bit of a writing buzz lately, so I thought I'd take advantage of it, so here's another update. I hope you all like it._

_x-x_

**Chapter 8.**

Charlie giggled as Brax bounded up the stairs, gripping her hand as he dragged her along with him.

"Shh, if you laugh, someone will hear us!" Brax warned, to which, Charlie's giggling only grew.

Brax rolled his eyes and stopped at the top of the stairs as he pulled Charlie into his arms, his left arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his right hand now clamped over her mouth, "Be quiet, baby." Charlie grinned cheekily as she licked his hand, "That's just disgusting," Brax shook his head as he withdrew his hand from her mouth and wiped it on his shirt.

"Aw baby, you don't usually complain when I lick you," Charlie mumbled seductively as she teasingly ran her right hand down his front, toward his trousers, "Especially here," she added in a whisper as she ran her hand over his growing length.

Brax groaned and pulled her hand away before kissing her passionately as he walked backwards and into his old bedroom.

Charlie moaned as Brax quietly closed the door behind them, lifting her up, he pushed her against the door, deepening their kiss. Her moans came louder as she wrapped her legs around his waist, whilst Brax ran his hands underneath her dress and up her thighs.

"So this is young Darryl Braxton's room, eh?" Charlie smiled as Brax littered her neck with soft, sensual kisses.

"Mm-hm," he muttered, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"It's pretty neat," Charlie grinned, letting out a small squeal as Brax lifted her from the door and moved to the bed, throwing her down on it.

"You think?" he asked with a grin, before he began to remove her shoes.

"The bed is a little on the small side," Charlie muttered critically.

"I'm sure we'll find a way around that." Brax winked at her as he put her shoes down on the floor. He kicked off his own shoes and socks before joining Charlie on the bed.

"You're looking very pleased with yourself."

"You know you're the hottest person that's ever been in this bed?"

Charlie gasped, "Mr. Braxton, you're not telling me that a number of women have been in this bed, are you?"

"Like I said, you're the hottest," he muttered in response, as he slowly pulled the zip on the side of her dress down.

"Darryl, that doesn't answer my question." Charlie sighed as she batted his hand away.

"What? You really want to know?" Brax raised an eyebrow as he stared down at his beautiful girlfriend.

Charlie bit her lip, thinking for a minute before she shook her head, "I suppose we could save the ex-girlfriends talk for a bit later." she laughed as Brax breathed a sigh of relief.

"Speaking of which, we'll need to have that ex-boyfriends talk too."

Charlie grinned innocently as she shook her head, Brax couldn't help but smile at how cute she was, "Babe, if we're gonna have that talk, you have to play fair."

"Okay, okay," Charlie rolled her eyes as she began to unbutton his shirt, "You are so, _so _sexy," she breathed as she slid it off his shoulders and onto the floor, her eyes absorbing his toned chest and abs, she knew every inch of his body extremely well by now.

"And so are you." Brax whispered his reply before his lips met hers again, "Plus, you're definitely the best I've ever had."

Charlie couldn't help but giggle loudly at his words, whilst blushing at the same time, "You're not so bad, yourself."

Brax arched his eyebrow as he cocked his head to one side, a grin on his face, "Not so bad?"

"Why don't you hurry up and demonstrate how good you are then? Try and change my mind?" she teased.

"I think I might just do that, Charlotte." Brax grinned as he lifted her dress over her head and threw it aside, inhaling sharply as he looked down to see her wearing matching sexy, black, lace underwear, "Yeah, definitely the hottest." Brax muttered to himself as he kissed from her navel, up to her collar bone.

Charlie allowed herself to sink further into the bed as Brax's lips gently sucked on her collar bone, "Mm, baby," she moaned, wrapping one of her legs around his as she started to slowly rock her body against his.

"I think you might be waiting in agony, here." Brax teased.

"I am, so why don't you hurry up and fuck me?" Charlie asked simply as she gazed up at her boyfriend.

"Blunt as ever, Miss. Buckton, I love it," Brax placed a gentle kiss on her neck before he removed her bra, throwing it across the room as his mouth moved to her breasts.

Charlie tried her hardest to keep focused as her trembling hands moved to the belt of Brax's jeans. She unbuckled it quickly and released the button, pulling down the zipper before pushing his jeans and boxers down at the same time.

She grabbed Brax's hands and pushed them down towards her knickers, letting him know what she wanted.

Brax flashed her his signature grin before removing them with ease, whilst freeing himself of his boxers and jeans. He kicked all items of clothing onto the floor before shuffling up the bed, placing his right hand at the base of Charlie's head; he gingerly ran his thumb across her cheekbone and stared into her eyes before he placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

Charlie moaned into the kiss, running her hands up his sides, she rested them on his shoulders, and pulled his body down onto hers, she squealed with laughter as Brax tried to move himself, but ended up falling onto the floor, "Jesus, Brax! And you told me to be quiet." Brax pouted as he picked himself up off the floor and joined a giggling Charlie back on the bed, "Babe, I know it's a single... but come on!"

"Leave me alone," Brax pulled an even more dramatic pout as he resumed his position between Charlie's legs, "I shouldn't give you what you want after that."

Charlie nibbled on his ear lobe as she ran her hands down his muscular back, "You want it just as much as I do."

Brax simply nodded his head in response, before he slowly eased himself into her, making Charlie whimper in pleasure.

"You really have to be quieter than you usually are." Brax whispered as he pushed himself deeper inside her, making Charlie shout out his name, "Babe, I'm serious!" Brax cried, before he quickly silenced her with a kiss.

The couple soon found their rhythm together, each one of their moans muffled by the other's mouth.

"Uh... baby," Charlie moaned, squeezing her eyelids shut tightly as Brax pounded into her with greater force, kissing and sucking her neck as he did so.

"Not so bad?" Brax panted as he slowed down his thrusts.

"Oh god!" Charlie yelled.

Brax, yet again, slowed down the pace, until he had almost stopped, "Not so bad?" he whispered.

"You're amazing, okay! AMAZING!" Charlie screamed, groaning in pleasure as Brax's thrusts picked up again. "Baby..." Charlie moaned, she arched her back as she felt a tingling sensation run through her entire body, "I'm gonna-" Brax cut her off with a strong, powerful kiss, he felt her dig her nails into his back as she let herself go, shortly followed by Brax himself, "Okay... that really was... amazing." Charlie breathed as she relaxed in the bed, Brax lying limply on top of her.

"Oh, I know." Brax muttered, somehow finding the strength to pull out of her and stand up, as he began to get dressed, "We better get downstairs before people get suss."

"They probably already are," Charlie giggled as she stood up and put her underwear on, shortly followed by her dress, "Come on, let's go and get dessert."

Brax chuckled as he finished buttoning up his shirt before taking Charlie's hand, "Two desserts in the space of an hour, I'm a lucky boy."

"And don't you forget it," Charlie grinned, pulling him in for a quick kiss before she led him back downstairs.

_x-x_

Charlie sat in the garden, smiling to herself as she watched Brax lift a sleepy Sophie into his arms and walk through the house to help Tegan get her children into the car. It was around 8pm, and the area was slowly succumbing to the evening darkness.

She looked up and laughed as Heath walked towards her with a cheeky grin on his face, carrying a hoodie and two beers, "You cold?" he asked. Charlie nodded lightly as she rubbed her upper arms. "Figured, take this."

"Thanks, Heath," Charlie smiled as she took the hoodie from him and put it on, she smiled as he handed her a beer, "Go on, say it," Charlie grinned as she watched Heath attempt to keep quiet.

"I knew it!" Heath breathed a huge sigh of relief, "I knew you two were more than fuck buddies."

"Honestly, Heath, we weren't before but-"

"Yeah, yeah," Heath interrupted, laughing, "You keep telling yourself that, but you two were always more to each other."

"We weren't." Charlie shook her head.

"You're in denial," Heath laughed before taking a sip of his beer, "So, are you two exclusive?"

"Yes," Charlie nodded.

"Damn," Heath muttered.

"Why?" Charlie frowned.

"Well, I still need to get you in the sack to see why Brax gets so happy."

Charlie let out a small laugh before rolling her eyes, "He is never going to let that happen."

"Who's never gonna let what happen?" Brax questioned, glancing down at his brother before he turned to his girlfriend, smiling at the sight of her.

"Nothing." Heath shook his head nonchalantly.

Charlie scoffed and shook her head, "You two are being very secretive," Brax frowned, extending his hands towards Charlie. She looked up at him and smiled, taking his hands, he pulled her up from the seat, before sitting down, pulling her into his lap.

"I was just telling Charlie that I still need to get her in the sack, see what all the fuss is about."

Brax arched an eyebrow as he glared at his brother, "You're not serious, are you?"

"Deadly, so."

"I'll tell you something, Heath. You go anywhere near her, ever, and it will be deadly. I'll guarantee you that."

Charlie laughed at the two brothers before she nuzzled her head into Brax's chest, smiling to herself as she breathed in his scent, "You know, mum wouldn't be too pleased to hear that you snuck off for half an hour to bang her," Heath nodded to Charlie, making her cheeks turn bright red.

"Zip it, knuckle head." Brax shook his head before softly kissing Charlie's temple.

"Aww, aren't you two the little cuties?" Heath chuckled as he stood up, ruffling both Brax's and Charlie's hair before he left the couple alone.

"You okay?" Brax asked softly as he ran his hand through Charlie's hair, his gaze settling on her eyes.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "I think I might get going soon though."

"Okay, I'll take you home now."

"No," Charlie shook her head, "Zack was telling me that you boys were going to go out later."

"Actually," Brax intervened, "The others planned on going out, I planned to spend the night with my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Well, your gorgeous girlfriend was planning a nice, quiet night in. So, go."

"Are you sure?" A small grin found its way onto Brax's face as Charlie nodded.

"Of course I am."

"Well, I'll drop you home first."

"No you won't," Charlie shook her head, "Bianca's giving me a lift on her way home, so you boys go out and have fun." Charlie muttered matter-of-factly as she stood up.

"You're amazing," Brax grinned as he too, stood up, before pulling Charlie into his arms, "Call me when you get home, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Charlie giggled before she stood on her tip-toes and planted a soft kiss on Brax's lips, "I'll see you tomorrow." She flashed her boyfriend one final smile before she stood up, quickly saying goodbye to Cheryl and a few others before leaving the house with her best friend.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled to herself as she climbed into bed that night; she pulled the duvet up around herself and got comfortable, before picking up her book and beginning to read.

She was reading for no more than five minutes when she thought she heard her name being called from outside. She frowned and listened for a moment, before putting her book down and crawling out of bed, she pushed the curtains aside, and gasped as Brax stood naked in the middle of the road outside her house, calling her name, the other Riverboys stood around him laughing. He was blind drunk.

"Fuck!" Charlie muttered loudly, she quickly pulled her dressing gown out of the wardrobe and grabbed a towel, before she ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"BABY!" Brax yelled, grinning excitedly at the sight of his girlfriend, he frowned as the boys began to whistle at Charlie, who was only wearing a skimpy little night-slip, her silk dressing gown doing precious little to cover her up, "Oi!" Brax shouted, "Shut up! Stop looking at my girlfriend!"

"All of you shut up, and get inside!" Charlie yelled, sighing as she wrapped the towel around Brax's waist, "Baby, you're freezing," she sighed, placing a soft kiss on Brax's cheek as she rubbed his upper arms before she led him inside, following the other Riverboys.

"Nice crib, Buckton!" Heath yelped as he fell onto the couch.

"Beer! More beer!" Sam yelled, the other Riverboys soon joined in with the chanting.

"All of you shut the fuck up, right now!" Charlie shouted, "You'll all sleep off your hangovers in this house, and I swear to _god_ if you get sick anywhere other than the toilet, I will kill you, do I make myself clear?"

The boys stood dumbfounded, gawking at Charlie as they nodded their heads slowly, including Brax, "Good," Charlie smiled sweetly, "And absolutely no more alcohol, understood?" she clarified, again, the boys nodded. Charlie sighed lightly as she felt Brax's huge arms wrap around her waist from behind, he buried his head into her neck, "Come on, let's get you to bed," she whispered softly, taking Brax's hand as she helped him up the stairs.

_x-x_

The next morning, Charlie was sitting downstairs, wearing her white vest top, with a black wrap maxi skirt as she drank her coffee at her breakfast bar.

She frowned as a quiet, yet, incessant knocking began on her front door.

"Mrs. Perfito," Charlie plastered a sweet smile on her face as she greeted the old lady from across the street, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Sergeant Buckton, I am appalled, absolutely appalled by the noise coming from this street in the early hours of this morning!" the old woman shrieked.

"I know, and I'm terribly sorry about that, I assure you, they will not be doing it again."

"I hope not! I nearly had a heart attack seeing your boyfriend in all his glory!"

Charlie flushed at the woman's words, "I understand, and I apologise, I do. He definitely won't be doing that again," she shook her head.

"I'm glad to hear it, you're lucky I didn't call the police!"

"Yes, thank you for not doing so," Charlie once again smiled sweetly, before she waved to the old woman, "Now I really must get going, I've got things to do, goodbye, Mrs. Perfito."

Charlie sighed and closed her front door before the woman began rambling again.

She shook her head and laughed a little before she walked into the kitchen and began making breakfast for the 6 Riverboys that spent the night at her house.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled proudly to herself as she laid out the final plate of food on the table.

She dusted her hands off on a kitchen towel before she walked into the living room to wake up the two boys that slept downstairs. Elliot took the couch, whilst Zack slept on the floor.

After successfully waking those two up, she made her way up the stairs and into the first of three guest bedrooms to wake up Nathan and Sam.

After doing that, she walked into another guest bedroom to wake Heath up, who was adamant not to share a bed, or a room with anyone.

Last of all, she quietly made her way into her own bedroom to wake up Brax, who began to stir as soon as she walked in, "Good morning, sunshine." Charlie grinned down at him, laughing as Brax squinted up at her, his eyes unable to adjust to the light. He simply grunted in response, "I'll give you time to wake yourself up, breakfast is downstairs when you're ready," she gave him a light kiss on the cheek before she stood up, and made her way back down the stairs.

_x-x_

Shortly after Charlie had left the room, Brax managed to stumble out of her bed and into the ensuite bathroom.

After going to the toilet, and washing his face, he pulled on a pair of his boxers, from the small collection he kept at Charlie's house, along with a pair of sweatpants, before he made his way downstairs.

He smiled as he stepped into the dining area, to see a huge spread of food littered across the table.

Charlie had prepared bacon, sausages, mushrooms, tomatoes, eggs, toast, a selection of fruit and some breakfast muffins and bagels for the boys. She also had tea, coffee, water, orange juice and paracetemol on the table.

"I want a woman like yours," Nathan muttered as he chewed a forkful of food.

"Forget that, I want _your _woman," Elliot chimed in, as he too, ate his breakfast.

Charlie turned around and smiled as Brax made his way over to her, "You can't have her," Brax growled in response before he wrapped his arms around Charlie, "Good morning," he smiled lightly as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Morning," Charlie smiled as she kissed his cheek before wriggling out of his arms as she made her way into the kitchen.

Brax sighed as he watched Charlie walk away, thinking she was angry with him; he shook his head before he joined the boys at the table, and ate breakfast.

_x-x_

Charlie sat at the breakfast bar, reading a magazine when Brax walked in, carrying a few plates, "We'll be out of your way soon," he smiled lightly before dumping the plates into the sink, beginning to wash them.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Charlie shook her head.

"Nah, it's okay," Brax smiled at her before he began the washing up.

"Is everything okay?" Charlie asked, placing her magazine down as she stood up and walked toward him.

"Everything's fine," Brax nodded, "Just helping you out."

"Like I said, you don't need to." Charlie smiled at him once again before she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her hands on his abs as she placed gentle kisses along his back and shoulder blades.

"You're not angry?" Brax asked, cleaning the suds from his hands and drying them as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"No, of course I'm not," Charlie laughed lightly as she sat on the kitchen counter, her gaze levelling with his, "Listen, Brax, I'm not angry, you can go out and get drunk- I haven't got you on a leash, you can do what you want, apart from kissing any other girls or sleeping with them- flirting with them I can handle."

A grin spread across Brax's face as he stepped between her legs, his hands resting on her hips, "You're fucking amazing," he breathed.

"So you've said," Charlie smiled as she took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead, "Now please can you hurry up and brush your teeth so I can kiss you properly already?"

Brax laughed as he lifted her down from the counter, "Yes, boss." He flashed her a cheeky grin and saluted her before he left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

_x-x_

Charlie and Brax both stood at the front door, watching as the boys left the house.

Brax stood protectively beside Charlie, making sure the boys didn't get too chummy with her. So far, her goodbyes consisted of 'Goodbye Charlie, thank you, we love you' and a kiss on the cheek, before they left.

Of course, Heath would play it differently, "Laters, Buckton," he smirked, "You're really amazing, did Brax ever tell you that?"

Charlie looked up at Brax and gave him a cheeky grin, which he returned, "Once or twice."

"I love you," Heath placed his hand over his heart, trying to look sincere as he stepped forward; he placed his hands on Charlie's face, and kissed her lips.

Charlie's eyes widened at the gesture, Heath laughed as he pulled away, he looked up to see Brax glaring down at him, not impressed at all, "Hey, man-" he began, but Brax cut him off.

"You better get the fuck outta here right now," he barked before he chased Heath out of the door.

Charlie laughed as Heath ran off down the road, following the other boys. She watched as Brax walked back up the garden path, she bit her lip as he slammed the door shut, before swooping her into his arms, "I think I made quite the impression on your friends."

"I think so too, they've all fallen in love with you since the barbecue," Brax rolled his eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"So- I had a visitor this morning."

"Oh yeah, who's that?"

"Mrs. Perfito, the Italian old woman from across the road, she happened to witness this morning's events."

"Oh god," Brax's face paled, "Charlie, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Charlie laughed, "Although, she seems to think she should have called the police on you lot."

"Well," Brax grinned, "In all fairness, an officer of the law did take us in..."

"Mm, yes she did," Charlie grinned as Brax leaned closer to her.

"I brushed my teeth," Brax whispered.

Charlie smirked, "Good boy," she whispered in response, resting her hands on his hips as their lips met passionately, the couple soon making their way upstairs and into Charlie's bedroom.

_x-x_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the awesome reviews._

_Hope you like this one._

**Chapter 9.**

Bianca was sat in the diner with Charlie, catching up with her friend.

"Go on, ask what you want, you're giving me _that _look." Charlie giggled as she glanced at her best friend.

"Heath mentioned that you and Brax were more than friends a while back, but you denied it..." Bianca trailed off, hoping for her friend to explain the rest to her.

"We weren't more than friends with benefits then," Charlie clarified, "But we both decided that we wanted more, and the rest is history."

Bianca smiled, "He makes you really happy, doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does," Charlie returned her best friend's smile before her hand flew to her mouth.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Bianca frowned, her face full of worry.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Charlie muttered before she ran into the toilets.

_x-x_

Leah stood behind the counter at the diner, watching worriedly as Charlie bolted into the bathroom, her hands clamped firmly over her mouth.

She sighed as Brax and Heath walked into the diner; just ask Charlie came back out, with blood on her hands.

"I, I..." Charlie stuttered, she lost all her power of speech as she saw Brax standing before her, a horrified expression on his face.

"Charlie... Charlie," he muttered, it didn't take long for him to be by her side, taking hold of her arms to steady her, "Charlie, what's happened?"

"I-I'm bleeding," Charlie whispered.

"Bleeding where? What's wrong?" Brax pleaded with his girlfriend to give him more information.

Charlie only had to give Leah one look, and she knew, "Are you pregnant?" Leah asked, quickly joining her friend on the other side of the counter.

Charlie shook her head, "Pregnant? What?" Brax panicked, "No, she can't be... we used protection."

"Not always!" Charlie yelled, slapping his chest before she clutched her stomach, pain shooting through her again.

"I don't understand why she's bleeding!" Brax panicked, again.

"I think she's miscarrying," Leah muttered, pulling a chair over for Charlie to sit down, before pulling out her phone and calling an ambulance.

"Brax it hurts," Charlie moaned as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't worry, okay? You'll be fine." He attempted to reassure her, "I'm here for you, baby, you know that." Charlie nodded her head lightly, a weak smile forming on her face as Brax placed a soft kiss on her forehead before kneeling in front of her, "I'm gonna look after you."

_x-x_

Charlie gently closed her eyes as she lay in her hospital bed. Leah, Bianca and Heath waited outside, whilst Brax stayed with her. He sat on the edge of her bed, softly stroking her hair as he placed soothing, soft kisses on her temple, "You okay?" he whispered, smiling as Charlie opened her eyes to look at him.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, smiling lightly up at him.

The attention of both of them turned to the door as Sid walked in, carrying a clip board in his hand. He smiled warmly at the young couple, "How are you feeling, Charlie?"

"I'm okay," Charlie sent him a weak smile, "Are those the results?" she questioned, pointing to the clip board.

"Yes," Sid nodded, "I'm afraid it isn't good news."

Charlie's heart rate quickened, she grabbed hold of Brax's hand as she waited for Sid's news, "What is it?" she whispered, trying to hold back her tears, "What's wrong with me?"

"There isn't anything wrong with you," Sid shook his head, "Charlie, you've had a miscarriage."

Charlie felt her heart plummet at his words, "But I- I wasn't pregnant." She shook her head, "I wasn't."

"You were, Charlie. You were 5 weeks along."

Charlie gasped at the news, the tears began to slide down her cheeks as she looked up at Brax, who looked even more horrified than he had earlier that day.

She knew what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sid smiled weakly before leaving the room.

"Brax, I can explain-" Charlie began.

But Brax interrupted, "Explain how, Charlie?! You slept with me when you were pregnant with another man's child? What the fuck is wrong with you! You're sick... sick!"

"Brax, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Charlie." he snapped, "I need to go."

"Brax please, stay with me."

"I can't believe you would do this," Brax shook his head, "We're done."

Charlie let her silent tears and sobs overcome her as Brax left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

_x-x_

Shortly after Brax had left, Leah, Heath and Bianca had come in to see what had happened, Charlie had explained the situation to them, and then asked to be alone.

She turned her attention to the door as once again, Sid walked in, "The nurse mentioned you wanted to ask me something?" Sid asked as he stood at the foot of Charlie's bed.

"Yeah," Charlie cleared her throat, "I assume you know that Brax and I weren't together at the time, you said 5 weeks, which means that Stephen's the father," Charlie sighed, "Was the father," she corrected herself, "But I had no morning sickness, no other signs of pregnancy, how could I have missed this?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, Charlie. The problem lied with the fact that the foetus was extremely underdeveloped, it's hardly likely that it would've survived even if you knew and took care of yourself."

"Okay," Charlie nodded lightly, "Thank you, Sid."

"It's not a problem," Sid smiled, "Brax is outside, should I send him in?"

"He didn't want to talk to me earlier," Charlie shrugged.

"He wants to talk to you now, listen, Charlie, I imagine he was just angry earlier, he's had a chance to talk to Heath now and I'm sure he'd like to see you."

"Alright, but I'm tired, so tell him only for a little while."

Sid nodded, "As you wish," he mumbled before he left the room.

Seconds later, a gentle knock came on the door, "Come in." Charlie called.

Brax walked in, closing the door behind him, carrying a bunch of flowers with him as he wore an apologetic smile on his face, "These are for you," he muttered as he walked over to Charlie, handing her the flowers.

"Thank you," Charlie smiled as she took them from him and placed them on the bedside table, "They're really beautiful."

"I have to ask you something." Brax sighed, "It's been bugging me all day."

"Shoot," Charlie expected him to have a few questions at the very least.

"Charlie, did you know you were pregnant?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Charlie let out a spiteful laugh as she shook her head, "Of course I didn't, do you think I would've been drinking at Black Magic that night if I knew? Do you think I would've flirted with you? _Gone home _with you?"

"Alright, I'm sorry." Brax whispered.

"Could you go, please? I'm tired and I need to rest."

"But, I just got here."

"Well, if you stuck around earlier, maybe you could've spent more time with me."

"Charlie I said-"

"Yeah, I get it, you're sorry. But that doesn't change things, Brax. Now please, just go."

"Get better soon," Brax muttered, sighing heavily before he left the hospital room, allowing Charlie to cry herself to sleep.

_x-x_

_-The next day.-_

Charlie was busy picking at her food, when Heath walked into her hospital room, "Hey," she smiled as she saw him.

"Hey, you." Heath grinned, "I've got some good news."

"Good news, really? That'd make a change." Charlie laughed.

"You're allowed go home soon."

"What? Really?" Charlie grinned.

"Sure, I brought you some clothes, so you can change and then I'll drop you home."

"Oh, you don't have to," she laughed, "I'll get the bus."

"You most certainly will not," Heath shook his head.

"Fine," Charlie rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Heath."

"No worries, now I'll wait outside, as soon as you're ready, we'll go."

_x-x_

Charlie frowned as Heath pulled into the Surf Club car park, "I just need to check something, will you be okay here for about five minutes or so?"

Charlie giggled, "Of course I will, Heath. You do what you need to do."

"Okay," Heath nodded before he exited the car.

Charlie leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes as she listened to the calming sound of the ocean from the beach. Her peace was short-lived when she heard _his _voice, "Oi Heath, I need you to-" Brax stopped in his tracks as he saw Charlie sitting in the passenger seat, "Charlie."

"He went into the Surf Club," Charlie tried to stifle her life at the shocked expression he wore on his face, "What are you doing in his car? I didn't even know you were out of hospital. Are you okay?"

"Brax, I'm fine." Charlie giggled, "Heath happened to come and see me as I was getting released."

"I would have picked you up."

"I didn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble." Silence soon overwhelmed them, "So, how are you feeling?" Brax asked.

"I'm good," Charlie smiled faintly.

"Are you sure, Charlie? Because you look pale."

"I think I need some air," Charlie fanned herself with her hand as she tried to open the door, "Can you help?" she asked, and Brax was once again, beside her in a flash.

He opened the car door, before gently helping her out, "You okay?" Brax asked, concerned as Charlie leant against the bonnet of Heath's car, facing the ocean as she breathed in the fresh air.

"Yeah," she smiled.

Brax sighed as she became unstable on her feet, he quickly caught her, before sliding behind her, perching himself on the bonnet of the car, he gently pulled Charlie between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You've lost weight, Charlie." he sighed.

"I hate hospital food," Charlie murmured in response, closing her eyes once again as she leaned back into him.

A smile coated her face as she felt Brax's lips press gently against her temple, "Thank you, Brax," she whispered, her smile only widened as he kissed her cheek, "I feel safe in your arms," she continued.

"Good," Brax whispered in response, "After you feel okay, I'm going to find Heath and get his keys, I'll take you home."

"Brax, that's not necessary." Charlie tried to protest, but Brax wouldn't let her.

"Charlie, you just said you feel safe with me. _Me, _okay, nobody else. So I'm going to be the one who looks after you from here, got it?"

"Okay," Charlie sighed as Brax helped her back into the car, "You're so bossy," she rolled her eyes, giggling as Brax placed his hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

"I'm just going to get the keys, I'll be back soon."

Charlie smiled as she watched him leave before getting comfortable in the seat, already feeling much better because she knew Brax was going to take care of her.

_x-x_

_-2 days later.-_

Ever since Brax had dropped her home, Charlie had made little effort to contact anybody she cared about, although they had tried to contact her, especially Brax.

But she wasn't in the mood for company in the slightest form, especially Brax's.

That night, she found herself on the beach, all alone, and unable to stop crying.

She let a groan pass her lips as Brax approached her, "Charlie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Charlie snapped.

"You're clearly not."

"Please, leave me alone," Charlie begged, her eyes gazing up at him pleadingly.

"I can't," Brax shook his head and he wore a pained expression on his face, "I can't leave you like this, Charlie. You look so broken."

Charlie took a deep breath as Brax sat beside her, before she spoke, "I don't know, but I guess I'm finally starting to come to terms with it... I've just lost a baby."

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." Brax bowed his head, he was still disgusted with himself over how he reacted when he found out Charlie had miscarried, "If I knew, then-"

"Then nothing, you weren't to possibly know. But maybe if you stuck around to hear what Sid had to say, you would have."

"I'm sorry for leaving you," Brax sighed apologetically.

"It doesn't matter," Charlie shook her head, "You're here now," a small smile crept onto her face as her gaze met his.

"I've been worried about you the past few days, you weren't returning my calls." Brax sighed.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't really in the mood for talking."

"I understand," Brax gave a gentle nod of his head, "More to the point, what are you doing out so late tonight?"

"I couldn't sleep," Charlie shrugged, "You?"

"Finished up at the bar, thought I'd come for a walk before I went home."

Charlie nodded once again before she looked up, Brax gazed into her eyes and immediately noticed they were full of hurt, he hated seeing her so upset, "Come here," he muttered as he pulled her closer, "I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know," Charlie mumbled into his chest as she wiped her tears away.

"Have you told anyone what's happened?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded against his body, "You, Leah, Heath, Bianca, Sam and Laila are the only ones who know. I don't want anyone else to find out, especially Stephen, he'll just use this as an excuse to come back."

"What's he done so bad to make you hate him?"

"Cheat on me with my sister," Charlie answered monotonously.

"Ouch," Brax laughed lightly as he kissed Charlie's temple, "Seriously, who'd cheat on you though?"

Charlie buried her head into his chest to hide her blushing cheeks, "You haven't met Delilah."

"Pretty sure she couldn't be better looking than you." Brax argued.

"I'm not so sure," Charlie giggled as she kissed his cheek, "Thank you for staying with me."

"Not a problem," Brax smiled before he stood up and offered Charlie his hands, "How about we get you home now, eh?"

"Yeah, okay." Charlie smiled lightly as she placed her hands in his, allowing him to pull her to her feet, he protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulders before leading the way to his car.

_x-x_


	10. Chapter 10

_Again, I'm really, really sorry for the delay with updates. _

_Thank you so much for your patience, I hope you like this chapter._

**Chapter 10.**

Charlie bolted upright in her bed as she heard her front door slam shut.

She listened intently, wondering what was happening, and who was in her house, before she realised that she had given Brax a key when he had last visited her a few days ago because he was so worried about her.

"Charlie!" She heard him yell from downstairs.

She sighed as she propped up her pillows and rested back against them as she waited for him to enter her room.

And soon enough, he burst through her bedroom door, "Thank god." Brax breathed a sigh of relief as he caught a glimpse of Charlie alive and well in her bed, "I've been so worried about you."

"Sure you have," Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Why haven't you been answering the phone?"

"Because I didn't want to speak to you."

"Bianca was ringing too."

"I didn't want to speak to her either."

"And Leah..." Brax added, biting his lip at the look of frustration etched across Charlie's face.

"I didn't want to speak to anybody, especially you."

Brax's teasing grin fell from his face at Charlie's words, "Why?"

"You keep pestering me, you don't let me breathe, Brax!" Charlie barked.

"That's not fair." Brax snapped back, "I'm only trying to help."

"Well, I don't need your help, this slut can look after herself."

"Charlie, don't talk about yourself like that."

"Why not? That's what you think of me isn't it? That's what you really wanted to say at the hospital."

"No it isn't, I was just angry then."

"Okay, well you can leave now, because I don't need you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Brax answered, equally as stubborn as his ex-lover, taking a seat at the end of her bed.

"Brax, get out of my house now." Charlie snapped as she pushed her duvet cover back and stood up.

Brax's mouth dropped open as she did so, she was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that once fitted her nicely, but now hung loosely, "Charlie, how much weight have you lost?" Brax gasped, standing up as he faced her.

"None of your business," Charlie snapped.

"Have you not been eating?"

"Bits," Charlie shrugged nonchalantly.

"Charlie-"

"Brax, just get out!" Charlie shouted, inhaling a sharp breath as she raised her eyes to meet his gaze, the first time she did so since he had entered her bedroom, "Please," she begged him, "I just want to be by myself."

"You've been by yourself for the past few days, Charlie. I know this isn't you, and I know there's something more to this than the miscarriage."

Brax frowned as Charlie's gaze appeared to darken.

"That's what I'm talking about," Brax muttered as he raised his hand and pointed a finger at her eyes, "You've changed."

"Get out of my house." Charlie spat as she kept her gaze pinned on him.

"Fine," Brax nodded, he held his hands up in a surrendering motion before he exited her bedroom and walk down the hallway, only to stop outside another door, "What's in-"

"Don't you dare go in there," the fear in Charlie's voice was clearly evident.

Brax frowned as he quickly reached for the door handle and opened it, once again, his jaw fell open as his eyes absorbed the sight before him.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Charlie cried as she grabbed him and pushed him back, slamming the door shut as she collapsed on the floor, leaning against the door as violent sobs racked through her body.

"Baby, I thought you said you didn't know you were pregnant?" Brax asked, an element of horror in his voice as fresh images of the baby's nursery he had just entered invaded his mind.

Charlie stayed silent as she hugged her knees and buried her head into her hands.

"Come on, get up, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No," Charlie shook her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, "I'm fine, really."

"You're not, Charlie. Far from it, now come on, we're going," Brax snapped adamantly, grabbing Charlie's hand as he pulled her down the stairs and towards her front door.

"Brax, no!" Charlie cried as he put his arm around her waist and dragged her along with him.

"Too many people are worried about you, Charlie. I can't do it anymore, you need help." Brax stated, just as Charlie grew more vicious against being taken to the hospital. This gave Brax no choice other than to lift her up, sling her over his shoulder, and carry her toward his car.

_x-x_

After going to the hospital, Brax and Charlie had soon been seen, and Charlie had been told that the person she needed to speak to was her psychiatrist.

"I didn't know you had a psychiatrist," Brax tried to remain calm, and un-phased by the situation.

"I did," Charlie answered monotonously.

"What for?" Brax questioned, keeping his worried gaze on Charlie.

He was interrupted when the door to Charlie's psychiatrist's room was opened, and he walked out and called her name.

Brax rose at the same time Charlie did, "You're not coming in with me." Charlie clarified.

"Yes I am."

Charlie sighed disapprovingly, and shook her head at his persistence before she walked into her psychiatrist's office, shortly followed by Brax.

"So, Charlie, do you care to explain what happened this morning?" Doctor Monroe smiled lightly as he pinned his gaze on Charlie.

"Nothing would have happened if it wasn't for him," Charlie snapped, nodding her head in Brax's direction.

"And who's this?" The Doctor asked, turning his head to face Brax.

"Brax, her ex-boyfriend," Brax gave a faint smile as he shook the doctor's hand, "And the reason she's been acting like this lately is because she had a miscarriage."

Charlie shrunk back into her seat like a scared little child as she watched the expression on Doctor Monroe's face change.

"I see," he nodded, "Charlie, have you been eating?" Charlie shook her head, "Drinking?" Again, she shook her head, "Sleeping?" she shook her head once more. The doctor sighed before leaning forward in his chair, intertwining his hands as he placed them on the desk, "I think you know what I'm going to suggest, just so you can overcome this again."

Charlie wiped a stray tear from her eye as she looked up at him, "Which solution are we trying this time?"

"Sleeping on the beach so you feel closer to Robin, that worked last time, did it not?"

"I guess so," Charlie nodded.

"Who's Robin?" Brax interjected, his eyebrows furrowed.

Doctor Monroe glanced at a hesitant Charlie before turning to face Brax again, "Maybe you should wait outside, Charlie can fill you in later."

Brax stared at Doctor Monroe before looking at Charlie, "You promise you'll be honest with me?"

"Yes," Charlie nodded, turning her gaze to face him.

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside." Brax announced as he stood up and left the room.

_x-x_

Later that evening, Brax sighed as he stood on the balcony at Angelo's, downing a glass of whiskey.

He had hoped after seeing her psychiatrist that Charlie would confide in him, but she did the opposite, she pushed him away again.

Instead of asking for Brax to sleep on the beach with her that night, Charlie asked his brother. And that hurt Brax, it hurt him more than he knew possible.

He turned around as he heard someone join him on the balcony, his eyes widened in alarm as he came face-to-face with Heath, "Thought you were meant to be comforting Charlie."

"She needs you, not me, and we both know it," Heath replied, "So get down to the beach and comfort her, I'll look after this place." He added matter-of-factly, taking the glass from Brax's hand as he made his way behind the bar.

_x-x_

Brax sighed lightly as he walked across the beach and toward Charlie, who sat looking out to sea with a blanket wrapped around her, "It's a bit of a chilly night for doing this, ay?"

"Mm, hence why I asked Heath to be with me, someone to cuddle up to, you know?" Charlie sighed.

"I'm here." Brax admitted sheepishly.

"I don't want you."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Charlie hesitated before finishing her sentence, "You mean too much to me."

Brax sighed as he shuffled closer to her, "Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm afraid you'll think differently of me if I do, and I can't lose you."

"So, what? You've tried to purposely lose me by pushing me away?"

"It's better than losing you through _your _choice, rather than my own."

"What if I told you you weren't going to lose me no matter what?"

"It would make me happy." Charlie replied honestly as she turned to face Brax and give him a genuine smile.

"Good because I'm not going anywhere, Charlie." Brax grinned as he laid back into the sand and pulled Charlie with him, so she was cuddled into his side, "I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too," Charlie whispered back, smiling as Brax placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, before she fell into a deep, much-needed sleep.

_x-x_

The next morning, Charlie smiled as she opened her eyes to see Brax still sleeping peacefully, his arms wound tightly around her as he did so. Her smile widened as she listened to the soft sounds of the ocean, lapping against the shore, and just as she knew she would, she had a perfect night's sleep.

She tried to sit up, giggling as Brax's grip around her tightened, he groaned loudly as she moved away from him.

"Morning," she smiled as he forced his eyes open and gradually sat up.

"Morning," Brax grunted in response as he made himself comfortable, "Sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you," Charlie grinned, "And you did too, like a baby."

"Yeah," Brax nodded, "I'm sort of used to it though."

Charlie frowned, "How so?"

"I slept rough on the beach a lot when I was a kid."

"What? Really?" Charlie gasped, she knew he had a rough childhood, but she wasn't aware of the full extent of it.

"Abusive father- I tried to help my brothers, get them out and down to the beach before it happened."

"I didn't know."

Brax smiled lightly, "Why would you?"

Charlie shrugged in response, she sighed as she looked over at him, knowing that he had trusted her and opened up to her about something he probably wouldn't have done to many people. Reaching across, she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You're the first person I've ever told that to," Brax admitted, a grin forming on his face, "You must be pretty special." Again, Charlie didn't reply, instead, she sent him a warm smile, "I have to go and open up the restaurant."

"Oh." Charlie muttered in response.

Brax chuckled at her facial expressions, "You could come up for lunch later though?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "I'll see you later then?"

"Sure will," Brax grinned, giving Charlie a quick kiss on her cheek before he stood up and made his way over to Black Magic.

_x-x_

Ever since Brax had left her to open up the restaurant that morning, Charlie couldn't help battling with her conscience whether or not she should tell him about her past, just like he had confided in her.

She had finally come to the conclusion that she would tell him.

Instead of going to Black Magic, she text Brax and asked him to meet him at her house.

When she heard her doorbell ring, she felt a surge of mixed emotions ripple through her body.

Pushing them all aside, she slowly walked toward the front door and opened it, "Hey," Brax smiled, "Is everything okay? I thought we were having lunch."

"Eh, everything's fine, I just need to talk to you, come in."

Brax frowned as he stepped into her house, "What's up?"

"Earlier on, what you told me about your father on the beach- it made me think about my own life, and I have things I need to tell you."

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Charlie, it's your life."

Charlie nodded, "No I know- but it's about Robin, I need to tell you about her."

"Okay." Brax nodded, his frown deepening as he watched Charlie stroll into the kitchen, following behind her closely.

"I was... I had her- she's my daughter," Charlie blurted out as she turned to face a gobsmacked Brax.

"W-what?"

"When I was fourteen, I was- I was raped, and I fell pregnant afterwards." Charlie took a minute to hold back her tears, and find the strength to continue with her story, refusing to look at a devastated Brax, "I didn't know him, it was on my way home from a party- I don't really want to talk about that," Charlie shook her head, "I really wanted to explain Robin more to you." Brax remained silent as he waited for her to go on, "Her birth was probably one of, and will be one of the worst things I've ever had to go through, I was fifteen, young, naive, and I had no idea what I should be doing."

"Charlie, I-"

"Just let me finish, please." Charlie interrupted, "Because if I don't tell you now, I know I never will." Brax nodded, "My dad was there with me, every step of the way. And after 13 gruelling hours of labour, I finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." Charlie wiped a stray tear from her eye as she carried on, "She was born three weeks premature, and because of my age, and her underdevelopment, the doctors told us that it was extremely unlikely that she'd survive." She glanced up at an attentive Brax, again, wiping the tears from her eyes before she spoke, "We had her for three days before she died. We scattered her ashes on the beach, that's where I always feel closest to her."

Brax stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Charlie, catching her in his embrace as she succumbed to her violent sobbing.

He left it several minutes before he released her from his grasp and stepped back, "What did your parents think after she- you know..?"

"Mum was relieved, but dad was upset like me, the thing is, he was so kind, such a kind man- he didn't judge anybody, he wasn't like that, he loved my daughter no matter how she was created."

"Then he was just look you, ay?" Brax gave a gentle smile.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, smiling warmly as she thought of her father.

"Is that her?" Brax asked, pointing to a picture of a new-born baby on Charlie's fridge.

"Yeah, that's her." Charlie nodded, smiling at the picture.

"She's gorgeous- like her mother." Charlie laughed lightly as she looked up at Brax, "You'd have been a wonderful mum, Charlie."

"I think you'd probably be a pretty awesome dad, too." Charlie smiled back at him.

"Why did you call her Robin?" Brax asked, studying the photo before turning back to Charlie.

"I named her Robin because I figured it was nice- something small and innocent. I always imagined she'd be free spirited and would see the world- just like a tiny bird, my tiny bird."

"That's beautiful, Charlie." Brax sighed, stepping forward as he saw tears well up in Charlie's eyes again.

"I just miss her so much," Charlie sobbed, "So, so much."

"I know you do," he sighed again before pulling her into another comforting embrace, thinking it best not to say anything, just to let her know that he was there for her, no matter what.

_x-x_

_Thank you for reading. In case I don't get another update done beforehand, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and New Year!_


End file.
